A Mercenary's Everlasting Love
by Tempest78
Summary: Where will the Shichinintai live? How will the Shichinintai adjust to their new lives? How will Bankotsu react when he finds out that Koneko is pregnant? What happens when a new man shows up and claims to be Koneko's fiance? BanXOC
1. Koneko wakes up

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha! I do own Koneko AKA Kitty, and the plot, and story line..... There. I said it. (sighs)**_

_**Warnings: Adult situations, Language, and Lemons In this story.**_

_**A/N: As you may have noticed the OC's name has been changed. I got a review in HOAM that stated the name made no sense, so I've changed it. Koneko= Kitten.**_

_**Summary:**_

_This is the Sequel to Heart Of A Mercenary......pairings: BAN/OC, SES/KAG, INU/KIK, SAN/MIR, KO/AYA, RIN/KOH_

**NOW:**

**In Bankotsu and Kitty's room:**

Sesshomaru reached out and opened the door and peered into the room. The room was enormous. It had brilliant red walls with midnight black trim. A king sized poster bed, with brilliant red bedding, was located directly in the middle of the room.

Sesshomaru saw Bankotsu still sitting in one of the rooms' adorning black chairs that had been pulled up beside the bed.

Kitty lay on the bed eyes closed and breathing. Her inky black hair pillowed beneath her on the brilliant red silk sheets.

Bankotsu was clasping one of her hands gently between his own two hands and staring at her face intently.

**Sesshomaru's POV:**

I opened the door and peered inside. I spotted Bankotsu beside her bed a noticed once again that he had not slept.

I thought to myself_, "Hm, He has barely slept since we arrived here, and is almost constantly by her side! He must truly be worried." _I proceeded to enter the room.

**Regular POV:**

Bankotsu looked extremely tired, and worried, but mostly worried with bags under his eyes from his lack of sleeping.

Sesshomaru walked into the room, looked at Bankotsu, and asked, "How is she?"

Bankotsu looked at him and said with his voice and eyes full of concern, "Still no change yet." Sesshomaru nodded, walked over and placed his hand tenderly against her cheek.

Kitty felt someone touching her cheek, and began to stir. Sesshomaru bent forward and lightly kissed her forehead, then pulled back and looked down at her face.

She began to flutter her eyes lids, then opened her eyes, and asked, "S...Se...Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru smiled into her caramel confused eyes and questioned, "Hn... how are you feeling?"

Kitty replied, "A little bit groggy... What happened? I thought I was dead?" while gazing into his warm golden eyes.

Sesshomaru informed, "No you are not dead, father and your incarnation-" Kitty nodded her understanding while holding his gaze.

She gently lifted her head and looked around querying, "Where are the others?"

Bankotsu moved to sit beside her again, and lifted her hand, lightly brushing his lips across her knuckles, as he exclaimed, "Kitty.... Thank Kami-sama!" with immense relief in his blue eyes.

Kitty smiled at him and said, "Bankotsu," as she reached up and gently cupped his cheek with one hand, in an effort to comfort and soothe him.

He used his other hand to hold hers on his cheek and leaned into her touch with his eyes closed as he savored her caress.

Kitty tried to reassure, "I am fine now." gazing deeply into the sapphire eyes of the man she loves.

Bankotsu smiled at her, sat beside her on the bed, and hugged her gently. She smiled and hugged him back.

Sesshomaru smiled seeing this and cleared his throat and informed, "I will have the food sent in and ensure you two are left undisturbed for the remainder of the night. We will talk in the morning. You may also see the others later tomorrow, if you feel up to it."

Kitty pulled back, looking at him and nodded, saying, "Thanks." giving him a small smile.

Bankotsu looked into Sesshomaru's golden gaze and said, "Sesshomaru... Thank you." A look passed between the men and Sesshomaru nodded before taking his leave.

Bankotsu turned back to face Kitty and asked, "How do you feel?" with concern in his face.

Kitty smiled at him and said, "Much better. Hold me Bankotsu please, just hold me for a while?" nuzzling into his arms.

Bankotsu grinned and stated, "Gladly, and this time I am **never **going to let you out of my sight again," he vowed fiercely.

He gently stretched out beside her and cuddled her to his chest, with his arms around her waist, while one rested lazily upon her curvy hip. She smiled and nuzzled into his chest hugging him tighter.

Bankotsu said frustratedly, "I was so afraid.... that you would never wake up." Stopping for a minute to choke back some of his emotional turmoil, before finishing, "Afraid that I would never get to-" unwilling to finish his sentence.

Kitty gave him a weak smile and said, "Oh Ban.... I... I'm sorry to have worried you like that." Staring into his eyes, with one hand cupping his cheek.

Kitty snuggled deeper into his arms, looked him dead in the eye, and declared dead seriously, "I love you Bankotsu." Telling him the one thing he had been waiting to hear since they first got together.

Bankotsu grinned staring her directly in the eye and declared just as seriously, "I love you too, Koneko, with all that I am." Telling her what he had never had the gumption to tell her before. She smiled a brilliant smile at him.

He held her gaze and demanded sternly, "Woman, don't you ever," heavily emphasizing on 'ever' "scare me like that again!" giving her a stern gaze.

She tenderly kissed his cheek and said, "I won't." grateful that they could finally be together, completely- without her duty interfering..

She added softly, "At least now we can really be together. My task is finally completed, and no longer dictates my future. I'm now free to do as I wish."

Bankotsu smiled and corrected, "Yes we can." Adding seriously, "As long as we can be together." as he ran his fingers through her hair lovingly.

Kitty sighed contently, tenderly kissed his lips, and then lay back down on his chest, feeling happier than she ever had before.

He tenderly kissed the top of her head and held her close to his heart, feeling completely at peace for the first time in his life. Afterwards they lay there just resting in each other's arms for a while, savoring the fact that they were alive and together.

**--**

**Outside the kitchen:**

Sesshomaru faced the imp and commanded, "Jaken, have food and refreshments taken to Bankotsu's room and left outside the door. Knock once, to let him know it's there and make sure no one disturbs him afterwards."

Jaken nodded and said, "Yes Milord." and left to do as he had been bid. Sesshomaru walked towards the dining hall to join the others.

**--**

**In the dining hall:**

Sesshomaru entered and sat at the head of the table, with Kagome on one side, and Rin on his other side.

Inuyasha and Kikyo sat on the other end, with Sango, Miroku, and Kohaku on one side, and Jakotsu, Renkotsu, and Suikotsu on the other side.

Kagome looked at her mate to be and questioned, "Will Bankotsu be joining us tonight?" slightly concerned for their friend.

Sesshomaru stared her dead in the eye and informed her, "No, He will being staying by her side again. Although, she did wake up shortly before I came down here," with his lips tilting into a small smile.

Sango, and Kagome both jumped up and asked happily, "**Really**!?" Kirara mewled.

Renkotsu looked at Sesshomaru and queried, "She's awake!?!" unable to believe she had pulled through.

Inuyasha decreed, "It's about damn time!" grinning big as day.

Suikotsu faced Sesshomaru and asked, "How does she feel?" ever the dutiful healer.

Kikyo added, "Good, I'm glad." happy for their good news.

Kohaku smiled and exclaimed, "Thank Kami-sama!" relieved she was okay.

Miroku said, "Thank goodness." pleased that the woman had pulled though her ordeal.

Jakotsu smiled and announced, "Good, now perhaps Big brother will finally sleep tonight."

Rin looked at Sesshomaru and asked, "When can we go see her?" curiosity in her deep brown eyes.

Sesshomaru nodded facing everyone and informed them seriously, "I had food sent to them and told them they wouldn't be disturbed for the rest of tonight. You will all have to wait until tomorrow to visit her." Everyone nodded.

The food was put on the table and Sesshomaru told everyone to begin eating. Everyone ate, and then walked off to their rooms.

**--**

**Back at Bankotsu's room:**

The servant left the food cart in front of the door, knocked on the door, announcing the food was there, and then promptly left.

Hearing this Bankotsu opened his eyes, stood up walking to and opening the door. He rolled the cart inside, and then closed the door.

He rolled the food cart over beside the bed, and bent down, lightly brushing some hair out of Kitty's face, and commanded softly, "Okay babe, it's time to eat."

Kitty smiled and nodded as she moved to sit up and Bankotsu promptly helped her. She smiled at him and said, "Thank you." He nodded and sat beside her.

They sat there and ate the delicious food, and then Bankotsu stood up and rolled the cart back outside, re-closing the door, before returning to the bedside and sitting down beside Kitty again. They sat there just talking and enjoying each other's company for a while.

Kitty gazed into the sapphire eyes she loved so much and questioned curiously, "How long was I out for?"

Bankotsu sighed heavily and answered sadly, "Two weeks," relieved that the ordeal was finally coming to an end.

Kitty's eyes widened in shock and she breathed, "Oh, wow." Shocked at how long she'd been out.

She noticed that he looked tired and mentioned, "You look exhausted, babe." tracing the bags under his eyes with a single finger.

He gazed into the caramel eyes he loved so much and informed her, "I am. I have barely even slept since we got here. I was afraid that if I did you would..." unwillingly to finish the sentence.

Kitty moved to snuggle into him and said, "Sorry baby, but I'm okay now. So now you can sleep." He nodded.

She pulled back staring him dead in the eye and admonished sternly, "And you had better sleep tonight."

Bankotsu reached out and held her close, stating relieved, "Now that I know you are okay, I will." She nodded and said, "Good."

They moved so she was lying on her back comfortably on the bed. Bankotsu laid his head on her chest, with his arms wrapped around her waist.

Kitty began running her hand in soothing circles along his back and felt him relaxing, she smiled. Then a few minutes later she snaked one hand up to his hair and undid his braid, and began running her fingers through his hair soothingly, while holding him to her.

He sighed contently snuggling more firmly to her and said, "Mmm that feels so good!. Gods how I have missed you baby!" then he leaned up on his elbows and hovering over her, he tenderly kissed her lips and laid his head back down on her chest.

She kissed the top of his head tenderly and stated, "I missed you too, Babe."

She continued running her fingers through his hair until well after he fell asleep. Afterwards she yawned and drifted to sleep herself, smiling and embracing her lover.

**--**

**With Sango and Koahku:**

They were sitting in the girl's room talking. Sango stared in her brother's chocolate eyes and said excitedly, "Finally- I am so relieved Koneko finally woke up! I can't wait to see her tomorrow."

Kohaku gazed into his sister's equally chocolate eyes and asked, "Just what all have I missed since-"

Sango not wanting to hear the rest informed, "Koneko and I ran into each other in a hot spring one night. Kagome and I went to soak and found someone already there. It turned out it was Koneko. I didn't figure that out until I saw her weapon and asked about it. It's the same one Father made for her when we were kids."

Kohaku completely baffled asked, "I thought she was dead?" confusion in his eyes.

Sango shook her head adamantly and stated firmly, "So did I! We talked her into camping with us that night; she explained that the village headman decided that she couldn't leave."

Kohaku frowned and questioned, "So how did she end up with Bankotsu and the others?"

Sango smiled and answered, "She said that he saved her life several times. They became friends and then eventually became lovers."

Kohaku nodded then raised a brow questioningly and questioned, "Speaking of which, what's with you and that Miroku guy?"

Sango blushed and said, "He's my... um... we are engaged."

Kohaku blinked and said, "Wow! I really have missed a lot." then he grinned at his big sister and exclaimed, "Congratulations Sister!"

Sango smiled, hugged him and said, "Thank you. I love you Kohaku." glad they had been able to save him.

Kohaku smiled, hugged her back and said, "I love you too Sango." happy to be free finally.

He pulled back and held her gaze adding sternly, "But Miroku had better treat you right, or else!" Sango laughed and nodded.

Sango stared him dead in the eye and said dead seriously, "They are good people and demons... Inuyasha can be a bit of a pain and Sesshomaru can seem cold, but deep down they are good too!"

Kohaku said, "Yup! I'm glad that mess with Naraku is finally finished." shuddering.

Sango said, "Me too! But mostly, I'm just glad to have you back again little brother."

Kohaku grinned and said, "Me too!"

They hugged each other and Sango mentioned, "Night Kohaku." with a yawn.

Kohaku said, "Night Sango." and left towards the guy's rooms.

Kikyo walked in and said, "Night Sango." climbing into her own bed.

Sango said, "Night Kikyo." They settled in for the night and were asleep shortly afterwards.

**--**

**In Inuyasha, Kohaku, and Miroku's room:**

Kohaku walked in and sat beside the wall. Miroku looked at him and asked, "Did you have a nice chat with your sister?"

Kohaku nodded smiling and answered, "Yes, and she told me something very interesting..."

Miroku looked at him slightly anxiously and questioned, "Oh, and what was that?"

Kohaku looked him dead in the eye and said, "She told me the two of you are engaged." grinning.

Miroku beamed and said proudly, "Yes we are." with happiness in his eyes.

Kohaku said dead seriously, "Congratulations then. However, if you hurt her I will kick your ass! Understood?"

Miroku smiled and nodded, then decreed dead seriously, "I wouldn't hurt my lovely Sango for anything in the world."

Kohaku nodded and mentioned, "Good! See that you don't."

Inuyasha walked in and asked, "Feh! What are you bozos up to?"

Miroku grinned and said, "Discussing my lovely Sango." with a dreamy look in his eyes.

Inuyasha mumbled, "Never mind." and sat on his bed. The trio turned in for the night and went to sleep.

**--**

**With Jakotsu, Renkotsu, and Suikotsu:**

Jakotsu announced determinedly, "Tomorrow I am definitely going to see big brother and little sister!"

Suikotsu nodded and said just as determined, "I will go to see how they are both holding up, as well."

Renkotsu said, "Hmph, whatever! As long as you two don't take forever, I plan on seeing them as well." They all nodded and went to sleep.

**--**

**With Kagome, Sesshomaru, and Rin:**

Kagome tucked Rin into bed and said, "Night Rin." and gently kissed her forehead.

Rin hugged Kagome's neck and said happily, "Night Kagome." Kagome returned the hug, and then stood beside Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru kissed Rin's forehead and stated, "Sleep well Rin."

Rin hugged his neck and said cheerily, "Night daddy!" Sesshomaru returned the hug and hid a smile. He then stood behind Kagome and hugged her waist from behind.

Kagome laid a hand on his arm around her waist, smiled and leaned back into him. They stood there a minute waiting for Rin to fall asleep, and then holding hands they walked towards Sesshomaru's bedroom.

**--**

**In Sesshomaru's room:**

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome and said, "Let's get some sleep, we have a lot to do tomorrow." Kagome nodded. They changed into their sleeping clothes and climbed into bed. They cuddled together and fell asleep instantly.

_**--**_

_**Author's Note: Okay guys and gals there is chapter one please remember to read and review thanks.**_


	2. Bakotsu and Sesshomaru's rulings

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha! I do own Koneko AKA Kitty, and the plot, and story line... There. I said it. (sighs)**_

**Chapter 2:**

**The next morning**

**With Sesshomaru and Kagome**

**Warning: Lemon here!**

They woke up and bathed together in the hot springs. He pulled out bottles looking at them weirdly. After reading them he asked confused, "Shampoo?" frowning at her giggle.

She answered, "It's for washing hair and the one that says body wash, is for washing your body." a smile still plastered on her face.

Turning to her, he picked her up and sat her in his lap. Trying hard to ignore her squirming, he pushed down the shoulders of the kimono pulling it down.

A murmur of discovery escaped his lips as he uncovered pale, milky, skin and nipple's he hadn't expected to be big, but when his eyes drifted to her pretty pink puckered nipples, he found them unable to resist. He brushed his claws against one and watched it tighten, making him yearn to lick it.

Her heavy breathing and the stifled moan, which she had let out at the first touch, told him she wanted him as well.

Leaning forward he kissed her lightly on the cheek, marveling at her beauty. She had a sun kissed glow to her face.

Kissing her neck over the pulse that pounded in her neck and below her ear, he sucked lightly and was startle by the wild cry of pleasure she let out.

He smirked pleased that he had distracted her enough that she didn't know the kimono was off, but she let out a faint murmur of protest, followed by a blush as he slipped off her weird under garments.

Kneeling behind her, he managed to pop the top of the bottle that said shampoo. Squeezing a healthy amount into his hand, he set the bottle aside and began to gently rub the cherry blossom smelling liquid into her hair.

Making sure to take great care that none of it entered her eyes, he then made her lean back against his arm, which was propped under her head, and rinsed it clean.

As her silky midnight hair brushed against his nether region, he felt a surge of raw male hunger wash over him. His penis stiffened and grew even tighter, than it already was.

She was leaning against his arm, with her breasts arched. The sun shone down through the ceiling, making the water droplets that clung to her soft breasts shimmer gold.

Tossing all restraint to the wind, he leaned close and latched on to one with his watery mouth.

Urged on by her breathy moan and fingernails raking his back, he suckled, pulled back, and then blew, causing them to tighten again.

Dragging her over to the bed, he straddled her with his powerful lean frame. Leaning close again he sucked a nipple into his mouth firmly grasping the other stroking its tip.

She moaned, arching into his caress, and bucked her hips. As he scraped his fangs delicately over the nipple; she was sobbing his name incoherently.

He paid attention to the other nipple, giving it the same wonderful treatment. He nuzzled the valley between her breasts. Inching her legs open with his knee, he slowly spread them. Smelling her delectably sweet fragrance nearly sent him over the edge.

He pressed against her thighs, feeling her wet core. Reaching down he lifted her knees. He started rocking against her, wishing he could just slip into her; but he knew he couldn't- not yet any way.

He increased his speed, grinding his engorged arousal against her, enjoying her wild cries of pleasure and the tugging of her hands in his hair.

Finally he heard her let out a low moan, that sounded close to a growl, and then she was screaming over and over while shivering underneath him.

Bucking like a wild animal, she screamed his name again. He thought shocked, 'multiple orgasms' as his eyes widened briefly, and then he too went over the edge, clenching his jaw to stifle the roar. He failed miserably and it burst out loud and proud.

She jerked her thighs clamping and quaking rhythmically, effectively milking him and finally he lay against her limp and damn happy. She was still a virgin and he was spent, he might just die when he got the pleasure of actually entering her. He whispered, "Kagome" stroking her softly. Kagome smiled and blushed.

Sesshomaru said "Kagome love, soon we will be together as mates should, but **not **until after the ceremony! For now we need to get dressed." Kagome blushed and nodded.

Sesshomaru stood up, carried her back into the springs, and washed them both. He grabbed a towel, dried them off, and then they got dressed.

**Warning: End Lemon!**

They walked downstairs together, side by side, standing tall and proud. Sesshomaru kissed her cheek and said, "Kagome, go to the dinner hall and wait for the others. I promise you may see Koneko later this afternoon if she feels up to it." Kagome nodded and did as had been told. Sesshomaru walked off towards Bankotsu and Kitty's room.

**--**

**Earlier With Bankotsu and Kitty:**

Bankotsu was stretched out on his side, one elbow propping his head up, watching Kitty as she slept peacefully.

Kitty woke up and saw Bankotsu looking at her with an intense look on his face. She smiled and said, "Morning, Uh... Why are you staring at me like that?"

Bankotsu grinned and replied, "Morning, and because you are so beautiful." He leaned over and kissed her fully on the lips and she eagerly kissed him back.

She broke the kiss and asked, "Is there a spring nearby?"

Bankotsu nuzzled her neck and murmured, "Mhm, right through that door." indicating with a jerk of his thumb, the doorway.

Realizing she hadn't bathed herself in over two weeks, Kitty smiled and said, "Good, because I want to take a nice bath."

He picked her up carrying her bride style, and began walking over to the door. Kitty looked at him and questioned, "What are you doing, Ban?"

He smirked and replied, "You wanted a bath, didn't you?" She nodded. He broke into a brilliant smile and continued, "So now we're gonna take a bath."

She raised a brow and asked, "We, huh?"

He grinned his boyish grin and answered, "Yes, we." his eyes full of mischievous intent. She giggled as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

He set her lightly on her feet, quickly undressed them both, and then picked her back up bridal style, and walked into the hot spring.

**Warning: Lemon Here!**

Bankotsu sat down with his back leaned against a large rock with Kitty in front of him.

Without warning Bankotsu draped her over his knees so that her backside was clearly visible, and raised his hand up into the air, bringing it down hard enough to make her cheeks sting.

She yelped and asked, "Hey, what was that for?!" He did it again and she yelped again, wriggling and trying to get free.

He smirked pinning her in place with his arm across her lower back, and proclaimed, "This is for scaring the shit out of me." and did it again. She yelped and whined, "Ow! Bankotsu, that shit hurts."

He said humorlessly, "That's the point, Koneko." and did it again, harder this time.

She yelped and hissed, "Bankotsu, this isn't funny." trying not to cry.

He said absolutely serious, "Neither was scaring me like that," and brought his hand down yet again.

Tears began leaking from her eyes and she whimpered, before whining, "Bankotsu, that hurts, now stop it."

He sighed and began lightly rubbing the reddening, cheeks with his hand, to help ease the sting and burn, while muttering, "Sorry, but you really had me worried." a slight lash still discernable in his tone.

She sobbed, "I'm sorry, I told you that I never meant to worry you." He lightly brushed a kiss on her tingling backside and his hand slowly traveled lower to her front opening, where to his delight he found her moist and ready.

Her eyes widened as she felt his thick fingers begin to slowly slip in and out of her feminine core and she whimpered again, but this time in need. Smirking he continued working carefully her body wetter, until she was dripping with desire for him.

Realizing she was close to cumming, he pulled his fingers out, earning a disgruntled whimper of disappointment from her. After licking his fingers clean, Bankotsu flipped her over and started slowly trailing his fingers along Kitty's arms, and then her shoulders, and kissing her neck.

Kitty leaned into him, turning her head and kissed him back on the lips. He captured her mouth and kissed her tenderly.

She soon found herself with still tingly backside pressed against the rock and her body encompassed in-between the Shichinintai leader's arms.

Brushing his lips against her ear, he whispered exotically, "Are you sure you feel up to this baby?" as he teasingly trailed his tongue along the edge of her ear.

Looking him directly in the eyes, she answered, "Yes love, I'm sure." Staring into her eyes for a long time, a sly smirk came across his face. Adeptly, he dipped his lips down to her neck, and started to plant feathery kisses along her collarbone.

Grasping both of her feminine wrists tightly in one of his hands, he whispered seductively, "You want me, don't you baby?" as he continued his feathery kisses along her collar.

She moaned in response, and he smirked. Splitting her knees, he pushed himself fully against her core, making her moan even louder. His free hand began to massage her muscular thigh, moving ever so slightly up.

His eyes locked with hers a moment, before he purred seductively in her ear, "I know you do," as his hand trailed up until he reached her womanly spot.

He lightly brushed his fingers against her center, causing her to whimper unashamedly. He captured her mouth in a fierce kiss and at the same time, slipped a single finger inside her hot, moist core. He broke the kiss and whispered huskily, "You like this, don't you baby?" slowly working her body up again.

Face flushed with passion she hissed, "Yes." knowing what he wanted to hear.

He smirked and captured a nipple in his hot mouth, and began alternately tugging and biting her nipple; teasing her even more. Finally when she could stand it no longer, she broke the kiss and panted wantonly, "Ban... kotsu."

He released her nipple with an audible pop and sucked her other nipple into his mouth; greedily feasting on her delectable skin and still slowly repeating the in and out motion under water.

Her already sensitized nub screamed for release as the ripples in the water, teased her even further. She bucked her hips and whimpered as he slid a second finger in and began pumping her furiously.

He purred, "I know that you desire me, my little Koneko," as he continued ravishing her breasts with his hot mouth. When he slipped his fingers inside her again, she screamed his name as she came hard.

When her fleshy walls ceased quaking, Bankotsu pulled his fingers out and lapped the liquids from his fingers, and then released her captured wrists. Bankotsu ordered huskily, "Wrap your legs around my hips, love." Kitty eagerly complied and he entered her in one deep thrust; fully seating himself inside her.

At the same moment, he captured her mouth hungrily and devoured her kisses greedily. She kissed him back allowing her passion complete reign. Bankotsu began to thrust himself in and completely out of her, then completely back in again driving her passion even higher than before.

Kitty began raking her finger nails up and down his broad back, matching his thrusts with her own and gasping the entire time. He could feel her release building up and quickened their tempo. Kitty broke the kiss, thrashing her head back and forth ran her fingers through his hair.

Just as she was about to hit her release, he captured her mouth again and swallowed her screams of release. He reared back, thrusting into her one final time and groaned out his own intense release. Kitty gladly hugged him to her as he collapsed against her body.

They remained that way until they had both re-gained their breaths; then he pulled her into his embrace and moved them so that he was now leaning his back against the rock again, as they sat in the water.

Kitty leaned into his embrace and he held her, both of them were smiling contently. After a few more minutes, they moved apart, washed each other's hair, and cleaned off. They carefully climbed out, dried off, and dressed in fresh clothes.

**Warning: End Lemon!**

They sat on the bed and took turns brushing each other's hair out. A few minutes later Sesshomaru entered and asked, "How are you feeling today, Koneko?"

Kitty smiled and answered, "Incredible." still glowing from the recent lovemaking.

Bankotsu smirked and whispered in her ear, "I thought so too." causing her to blush brightly.

Sesshomaru raised a brow questioningly at them and said, "Hn. I'm glad to see that you are feeling better now." Tilting his head to the side, he queried, "Do you feel like coming down for breakfast, or should I have it sent back up here?"

Bankotsu looked at Kitty awaiting her answer. Kitty replied, "I would like to go downstairs today."

Bankotsu looked into his beloved's eyes and asked, "Are you sure you are up to it?" Not wanting her to push herself too fast, he added sternly, "I don't want you over doing it." shaking a finger at her.

Kitty nodded and answered, "I'm sure." sending him a reassuring smile. Bankotsu nodded.

Sesshomaru said, "Good, then I shall await you two in the dining hall." as he exited the room. He left towards the dining hall with Kitty and Bankotsu close at his heels.

**--**

**At the dining hall:**

The others were sitting at the table waiting for Sesshomaru, when he walked in. He sat at the head of the table and a minute later Kitty and Bankotsu appeared. Sesshomaru gestured for them to take a seat, and they did so.

Kagome smiled and mentioned, "It's nice to see you both up and about again." glad they were both looking well rested.

Kitty smiled and said, "Thanks." feeling a little awkward.

Sesshomaru ordered the food to be served. A minute later the food was on the table. Sesshomaru gave the go ahead for everyone to eat. After everyone finished eating, they all sat at the table talking for a while.

Sango faced her best friend from long ago and stated, "Koneko, I'm so relieved that you are all better now."

Kitty smiled and replied, "Thanks Sango, and I'm sorry to have worried you all." ducking her head a little embarrassed.

Suikotsu faced his little sister and asked, "Any dizziness or nausea?" wanting to reassure himself she was okay.

Kitty smiled and answered, "Nope, I feel perfectly fine today. I did feel a little groggy when I first woke up last night though." Suikotsu nodded and went back to his meal.

Miroku pointed out, "That was most likely due to all of the spiritual power that flowed through you." ever the logical thinker.

Knowing what a hardship that could be, Kikyo agreed, "Most likely." and ate her food.

Kitty nodded and said, "That's what I thought, too." having had a similar experience when she was younger.

Jakotsu faced his little sister and questioned, "Little sister, are you sure that you are alright?" concern visible in his grey eyes.

Kitty chuckled and answered, "Yeah I'm fine. Thanks for your concern though." as she smiled at him.

Inuyasha huffed and snapped, "Would you all just shut up already!? She said she's fine, so drop it." a little annoyed that everyone kept repeating the same topic.

Kitty laughed and teased, "Wow Inuyasha, I never thought I would see the day when you stood up for me." feeling light and happy.

Inuyasha scoffed and retorted, "As if! I just got tired of their senseless babbling." crossing his arms in front of his chest.

Kitty laughed and teased, "If you say so, dog boy." enjoying the light banter. Inuyasha scowled and then gave a brief smile, which he quickly hid.

Renkotsu mentioned amused, "Glad to see some that things never change."

Bankotsu grinned boyishly and declared in approval, "Obviously baby, you are indeed back to your feisty self." eyes brimming with happiness.

Kitty grinned and agreed, "You bet I am." causing everyone at the table to laugh.

Kohaku faced her and said, "Koneko, Sango told me some of it, but how exactly did you end up traveling with Bankotsu and the others?" curiosity in his big brown eyes.

Kitty grinned as she remembered that night and answered, "Actually, Bankotsu found me." sipping her tea.

Bankotsu explained evenly, "I found her while I was out on patrol one night, and she was being attacked. I watched her fight for a while and decided to step in when I saw that they weren't gonna play fair. Afterwards, she passed out and I took her to my camp. Over the days and nights we became friends." and smiled at her.

Kitty nodded her confirmation adding, "After I found out that they were working for the demon who slaughtered both of my villages, the slayers village and the one I had been sent to... I left. That is when Inuyasha and the gang, as well as Kouga and his pack, started asking me to join their groups repeatedly."

Taking a deep breath she continued, "After I left that last time, I went to bathe in a hot spring and Bankotsu appeared, and said that he and the others no longer worked for and instead were hunting down Naraku. He also said they were no longer un-dead, but were flesh and blood again."

Bankotsu smirked and added proudly, "I convinced her to let me stay with her until she agreed to come back with me and my brothers. Eventually she suggested that all of us join forces and we did."

Kohaku questioned, "What did you do after both villages were slaughtered?" now filled with undeniable curiosity.

Kitty answered sadly, "I set off on my own and traveled alone for a few years." Eyes growing slightly dim.

Sensing her sadness, Bankotsu said fiercely, "But you aren't alone anymore and you never will be again." forcing her to look him in the face.

Kitty leaned into his embrace and said happily, "I know." relishing being with him again.

Sesshomaru stood, walked over to Kitty, hugged her, and she hugged him back.

Sesshomaru informed her, "I am glad to see you active again, sister of my heart." slight amusement in his tone.

Kitty smiled and said, "Thank you, brother of mine." giving him a soft smile.

Sesshomaru pulled Kagome over to his side and urged, "Go ahead love." wrapping his arm around her slender waist.

Kagome smiled and requested, "Koneko, Sesshomaru and I would love it, if you and the others stayed for our mating ceremony."

Kitty's eyes widened and she asked, "What all have I missed while I was out?" slightly shocked. She grinned, hugged Kagome, and declared, "I for one wouldn't miss it for the world. Congratulations to both of you."

Kagome hugged her back and said, "Thank you." pleased that she would be staying.

Sesshomaru hugged Kagome from behind and said, "Thank you." smiling at his sister.

Bankotsu announced, "We will stay then." happy to see his beloved's excitement.

Kitty smiled and hugged him replying, "Thanks, love." glad that he wasn't in a hurry to leave.

He hugged her back and replied, "Anything for you, my love." kissing her forehead. Kitty beamed at him with love shinning in her eyes.

Inuyasha teased, "I still can't believe Mr. 'I hate humans' is actually going to mate one." enjoying the rare opportunity to rib his sibling.

Sesshomaru snapped to stare into his eyes and stated, "Believe it, little brother." Not rising to the bait.

Kagome blushed and mentioned, "He isn't as cold as he seems Inuyasha." slightly embarrassed by all the commotion.

Inuyasha hugged Kikyo to his side and stated sternly, "Fine. But he had better treat you right Kagome." looking her dead in the eye.

Sesshomaru held his gaze and assured, "Do not worry about **my** Kagome. She is in good hands."

Kitty again asked, "What all have I missed since I was out!?" staring at Inuyasha and Kikyo.

Inuyasha laughed and answered proudly, "A lot. Kikyo and I are going to be mates, and Kikyo is now flesh and blood again as well."

Inuyasha walked over to Kagome and hugged her while smirking at his brother, who growled. Inuyasha said, "Be happy Kagome."

She hugged him back and said, "You too, Inuyasha." relieved that they would still be friends.

A little girl ran over to Sesshomaru and hugged his leg. Sesshomaru gently placed a hand on her head, and announced proudly, "This is my adopted daughter, Rin."

Kitty smiled at the child and said, "Hello Rin." Smiling as she noticed how much the little girl even looked like Kagome.

Rin ran up to Kitty and questioned, "Are you Rin's new aunt?" brown eyes alight with childlike curiosity.

Kitty asked, "Well, do you want me to be your aunt?" Rin nodded eagerly and smiled. Kitty looked at Sesshomaru, who nodded his approval.

She looked at Rin smiling and answered, "Then yes, I will be your aunt." Rin hugged Kitty, who hugged her back.

Rin stated happily, "Yay! Rin now has a daddy, is soon to have a mommy, and now has an aunt."

Kagome smiled and reminded, "Don't forget Rin, you will have Sango as an aunt as well, and Shippo for a brother."

Rin's face lit up and she said, "Yay, Now Rin has a real family again." her happiness infecting everyone.

Bankotsu smiled at the child and said seriously, "I guess that will make us all family then." Everyone laughed and nodded.

Jakotsu stated, "Yeah, one big happy family full of sexy males and strong females." Everyone laughed again.

Kitty asked, "Okay, so when will this ceremony take place?" looking at her brother.

Sesshomaru answered, "One week from now." Kitty nodded.

Bankotsu informed him, "My men and I need to start training again." getting back to business as usual.

Sesshomaru suggested, "You may use the training grounds, if you like." Knowing warriors never lazed on their training for long.

Bankotsu nodded, and said, "Thank you, Sesshomaru." eager to begin.

Kitty added, "I could use some training myself." stretching her arms.

Bankotsu faced her admonished sternly, "Not today you won't! You just woke up less the twenty-four hours ago. No training yet. You can train in a few days if you like, but not before then." staring her dead in the eye.

Kitty blinked and demanded, "Excuse me?!" not happed about being ordered about.

Sesshomaru faced her and stated coolly, "Bankotsu is correct. Koneko, you should take it easy for a few days so you don't end up bed ridden."

Kitty sighed heavily, knowing they wouldn't change their minds, and reluctantly agreed, "Very well then. But, I am going to at least get to watch the others train." Everyone chuckled.

Bankotsu agreed, "As long as you don't push yourself." Sesshomaru nodded. Everyone decided to leave the table. Sesshomaru lead Bankotsu, his team, and Kitty over to the training grounds.

**--**

**Author's Note: Okay guys and gals there is chapter two please remember to read and review thanks.**


	3. Koneko is brought up to speed

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha! I do own Koneko AKA Kitty, and the plot, and story line..... There. I said it. (sighs)**_

**Chapter 3:**

**At the training grounds:**

Sesshomaru, Kitty, Bankotsu, Jakotsu, Suikotsu, and Renkotsu all entered the training grounds together.

Kitty stood leaning casually by the fence, as the others walked into the middle of the training area.

Sesshomaru said, "Here you are, you are all welcome to the use of this training area anytime during your stay."

Bankotsu nodded and replied, "Thanks." happy to be back to a semi normal training schedule. Sesshomaru nodded and walked over to stand beside Kitty.

Bankotsu faced his men and commanded, "Alright Suikotsu, and Jakotsu, you two will be sparring with me today. Renkotsu, since we can't be burning this place down, you will have to figure out something else to do."

Renkotsu nodded and they all said, "Yes big brother."

Renkotsu walked over and joined Kitty. Sesshomaru looked at Kitty and stated, "I will be in my office if you need anything. Have Kagome or Rin show you to the office if needed."

Kitty nodded and said, "Alright. Thanks Sesshu." He nodded and walked towards the castle and his office. Kitty noticed Renkotsu was standing beside her and asked, "What's up Ren?"

Renkotsu replied, "Just wondering how you are doing?" trying to play it cool.

Kitty gave a small smile and teased, "Now don't tell me you were worried about me?"

Renkotsu stared at her a minute and then nodded. Kitty's eyes widened in shock a minute, and then she teased, "Gee, and here I thought you couldn't stand me," with happiness shining in her eyes.

Renkotsu cleared his throat and retorted, "Yeah well, you kind of grew on me." shrugging his shoulders carelessly.

Kitty's smiled sweetly and responded, "You have kind of grown on me too. And thanks, Ren." Renkotsu nodded then walked back over towards the castle.

Kitty returned her attention to the training grounds and watched as the man who held her heart, was squaring off against both Jakotsu and Suikotsu at once in strictly hand to hand combat.

Kitty watched intently as her beloved and his brothers squared off against each other. Bankotsu easily dodged Jakotsu and Suikotsu. She smiled as they continued fighting.

Having knocked down Jakotsu, Bankotsu quickly evaded Suikotsu and knocked him down as well.

Bankotsu smirked and announced, "Alright you two. That's enough for today." They dusted themselves off and stood up then walked over to the railing.

Kitty smiled at them and cheered, "Good show guys." They smiled at her as they hopped over the railing, and then walked back over to the castle.

Bankotsu held Kitty's gaze as he confidently walked over to the railing and hopped over it, landing next to her. Kitty licked her lips as she eyed his sweaty and naked chest. He smirked and asked, "What do you wanna do now, love?"

Kitty pretended to think a minute, and then grinned and said, "Well first of all, I think you should put your shirt back on before the girls swoon."

He laughed taking his shirt from her, and pulled it on, before hefting his Banryu as he asked, "What's next, babe?"

Kitty leaned over next to his ear and purred, "Next handsome, I think we should go get something to eat."

He scowled and asked, "That's what you want?" a little disappointed.

She grinned and added, "For now yes, watching you all spar has made me hungry."

He laughed and said, "Well come on then, let's go get you fed." He wrapped an arm around her waist and they walked back over to the castle.

--

Once inside, they went to their room and he settled Banryu against the wall, and then scooped her up in his arms and walked down to the dining hall. They grabbed a large bowl of fruit and he carried it to their room locking the door behind them.

**Warning Lemon Here!**

Kitty laughed as she walked over to the bed. Bankotsu placed the bowl of fruit on a side table beside the bed and looked into her eyes smirking.

She asked curiously, "What are you up to?" He settled her so that she was sitting against the headboard and smiled as he reached over to grab a strawberry.

She raised a brow questioningly at him and he bit the strawberry to free the juice, before pressing it against her lips. She gasped in shock and he sensually ran the strawberry across her lips, and then popped it into his mouth, swallowing it and nibbling her lips clean.

She smiled and he reached over and nuzzled her neck, while reaching for a grape. She giggled and squealed, "Ban."

He smirked and nipped her collar bone asking innocently, "What?"

She loosened his hair and ran her fingers through it, while he adeptly planted feathery kisses along her neck. He pulled back and held the grape to her lips. She slowly opened her mouth and ate the grape.

She shoved him so that he lay back while grabbing a strawberry and biting it to release the juice. Smiling she slid it across his lips, and then sucked the juice off. He sat up grinning and yanked off his shirt then lay back down.

She smiled seductively and slid the strawberry along his flat, hard nipples covering the areas in juice, and then sensually licked it off; after feeding him the strawberry. He moaned as her slick tongue licked the juice off his nipples, and then she lightly sucked on his nipples.

He moaned and let her hair loose, and then fisted his fingers in her hair, pulling her face to his for a fierce kiss. She returned his kiss, and then trailed her tongue down along his chest to his abs and kissed all over his rock hard abs.

He smirked and began to tug off her shirt and she slid her hand into his hakamas. She cupped her hand along his erection and purred huskily, "What's the matter, Ban?"

He growled and flipped her onto her back in response and his hot talented mouth seized a nipple to begin expertly pleasuring her, while she rubbed her hand along his shaft. His hips bucked and he growled sensually, "Kitty."

She smirked and he began to suck on her neck causing her to moan. He smirked and growled possessively, "Mine."

Kitty assured gasping, "All yours. And you are all mine." just as possessively loving the feel of his hands roaming her body.

He quickly shed her of her pants and himself of his hakamas, while grinning and pinned her arms above her head.

She moaned as he resumed sucking on her neck and with his free hand began to lightly squeeze her upper thigh. He kissed down to her nipple suckling and nibbling it again.

He growled and released his hold on her hands and slid his hands to cup her firm buttocks. She gasped and moaned as she fisted her hands into his hair, pulling him closer to her. He squeezed her butt, and then feathered his hands along her thighs and rubbed her spot. She gasped and whimpered.

He released the nipple smirking and asked, "Something wrong, love?" Kitty whimpered as he deliberately stroked her spot again. She mewled as he slipped a finger into her wet core and moaned at how slick she already was.

Her chest heaved as she panted. Adding a second finger he increased his finger thrusts as he lightly bit her neck. She reached down and grasped his manhood and stroked it. His hips bucked and he growled in approval, loving the feel of her hot, talented little hands on his hardened member.

He removed his wet fingers and licked them clean, and then fastened his mouth to hers in a hungry kiss. She eagerly kissed him back and arched as he slipped his raging cock inside her hot core.

He pumped into her and broke the kiss as he growled in approval, "I love how wet you get for me, baby."

She whimpered and begged, "Faster Ban." He chuckled and increased his thrusts, both thoroughly enjoying their sensual dance. She lightly dug her nails into his shoulders, loving the feel of him filling her body with sheer ecstasy as they continued.

When he felt her release coming he pumped even faster and she screamed out his name as she came. He continued thrusting and followed with his own shattering release crying out her name.

After wards he rolled them onto their sides and they panted harshly until they could regain their breaths.

**Warning End Lemon!**

After they had regained their breaths, they bathed and dressed, and then walked out to the gardens. They walked holding hands and enjoying each other's company.

--

Bankotsu stopped about mid garden and faced Kitty framing her face tenderly with his warm, strong calloused hands. Eyes full of love he confessed while holding her gaze, "Baby, I was so afraid I would never get to hold you or be held by you again."

Kitty smiled lovingly and brushed her lips against his assuring, "I'm not going anywhere, love." He smiled and captured her lips with a sweet and gentle kiss that she eagerly returned. They continued walking with her leaning her head against him and his arms possessively hugging her hip. After a peaceful walk in the soothing gardens they bed down for the night.

**--**

**The Next Morning:**

After breakfast, the women sat around the table chatting among themselves, while the men went into Sesshomaru's office to discuss 'pressing matters' and the kids were outside playing under the stern eye of Jaken, who had been warned should any harm befall the kids he would forfeit his life.

Kagome and Kitty were discussing how Sesshomaru had proposed to Kagome.

_--_

_Flash Back:_

Kagome was once again enjoying the gardens while thinking about all that had happened lately.

Sesshomaru's deep baritone rang slightly amused, "So it is in these gardens once again I find you, eh little miko?"

No longer offended at the endearment, Kagome smiled and nodded. "So what were you contemplating this time?" he asked genuinely curious.

"About how deeply in love with you I am." she answered snaking her arms around his chest.

He smirked as he replied, "Is that so?" liking the answer.

Smiling at the demon she loved with all her heart, she answered, "Yes."

Wrapping his arms around her waist possessively and pulling her body flush against his, he captured her lips in a passion filled kiss; which the young woman eagerly returned.

Pulling back before his little temptress could work her magic and make him loose his control, he smiled and asked, "Enough to become this Sesshomaru's one and only mate?"

Kagome's face split into a brilliant smile as she asked eagerly, "Are you serious, Sesshu?"

Sesshomaru mock scowled at her, chiding lightly, "The Sesshomaru does nothing unless it is serious. Your answer my little Miko?"

Eyes watering she threw her arms around his neck saying happily, "Yes!" jumping up and down excitedly.

Sesshomaru's normally stoic face held his first genuine smile in months and he growled possessively, "Good little miko, because this Sesshomaru has no intention of ever letting you go." before lowering his head and nuzzling her neck affectionately.

_End Flashback_

--

Kitty smiled saying, "How romantic, Kagome." genuinely happy for her friend and soon to be sister in law. Kagome blushed cutely.

Sango announced, "Well that's two of us now. Kikyo and Inu are planning to mate as well." turning to Kitty she asked, "So Koneko, when are you and Bankotsu going to tie the knot?"

Kitty laughed saying, "While it would be nice, but it isn't necessary. We know that we love one another and everyone else knows it as well. That's enough for me. I don't need the trimmings." with a huge smile and a voice filled with confidence.

Bankotsu and the men walked in catching the end of the conversation. Smiling at Kitty's answer, Bankotsu knew that he would just have to persuade Kitty to change her mind. _"She deserves nothing but the best and by damn, I am gonna be the one to make sure she gets it! With all the trimmings- Marriage, kids, the whole nine yards! My woman will get everything she needs and want for nothing!"_ he thought determinedly.

With a satisfied smirk plastered on his handsome face he walked behind her and draped his arms around her shoulders kissing the top of her head, saying, "Hey, baby."

She smiled saying, "Hello, babe. Didja have fun?" Bankotsu nodded and sat beside her, leaving one muscular arm draped casually around her shoulder. Smiling she leaned into him savoring being held by the man she loved.

After while Bankotsu stood up and announced that he and his men were going to the training grounds and walked up to his and Kitty's room long enough to retrieve Banryu.

He walked outside with his men, who had retrieved their weapons, and walked over towards the training grounds.

Kitty, Sango, Miroku, and Kohaku had all already walked over and eagerly anticipated watching their trainings.

Spotting them Bankotsu laughed saying, "I figured I would find you here, love." while brushing his lips against Kitty's cheek.

She smiled replying, "You know it." eager to watch them, since she still couldn't participate yet.

Bankotsu laughed, and looking at the others, stated amused, "The rest of you though, were unexpected." with a smile.

Sango grinned and remarked, "Well I am curious as well to what you men do to prepare for battle so differently from us 'slayers.' "

Taking off his haori, Bankotsu smirked retorting, "Prepare to be amazed then." Everyone laughed and Kohaku smiled.

Bankotsu hopped over the fence and lifted Banryu long enough to embed its sharp blade deep into the earthen soil.

Facing his men he ordered, "Ren, you get in here today too. For starters, it will be hand to hand." Not happy Renkotsu obligingly did as bid and everyone placed their weapons on the ground.

Bankotsu walked confidently to the middle of the grounds and began issuing orders for matches and specifics.

After two hours of practice, the others were dripping with sweat and had difficulty breathing, so Bankotsu generously allowed them a bit of a breather while he walked over picking up Banryu, winking at Kitty and walked back to the middle.

Making sure no others were in the way, he began going through various routines with Banryu swinging it expertly in many different posses. Kitty's eyes watched his moves with pride and adoration.

An hour later Bankotsu wiped the sweat from his brow and placed Banryu safely against the fence while he got a drink.

Kohaku asked slightly nervously if Bankotsu would mind him joining in a little on the next set of weaponless maneuvers. Grinning Bankotsu answered, "Sure, kid." and motioned for the younger boy to follow him. Kohaku did so happily.

Bankotsu returned to the middle ordering his men to begin the daily regimen of sit ups and pushups, before getting down to do them with his men, while smiling every so often at his girl. Kitty returned his smiles.

Sango was actually impressed with what she had seen so far, as was Miroku. Noticing their somewhat surprised looks Kitty laughed asking, "Impressive, huh?" Sango and Miroku nodded smiling.

After another hour or so Bankotsu ordered his men to collect their weapons and spend the rest of the day doing whatever, as long as they behaved remembering that they were guests here.

Hoisting Banryu onto his shoulder he walked back over to where Kitty was standing and grinned as he noticed her eyes were following the moves of his impressive muscles. Handing him his haori Kitty smiled.

He chuckled and sat down Banryu long enough to dawn his haori and hop over the fence, and then heaved Banryu on his shoulder again. Wrapping his free arm around his love's waist smiled as they walked away.

Kohaku was exhausted but proud to have been included. Sango smiled at her brother as they and Miroku also returned to the castle.

After putting away Banryu Bankotsu bathed in the springs and Kitty rubbed out his tense muscles. He leaned into her, loving the way she expertly massaged away the tension. They washed and climbed out, toweling off and dressing.

They walked back downstairs and spent the rest of the afternoon relaxing in the garden and enjoying watching the kids play in the garden.

Rin and Shippo ran over tackling Bankotsu playfully. He laughed and began tickling Rin and ruffling Shippo's hair. Kitty looked on thinking while smiling: ''Bankotsu is so great with kids.'

Bankotsu whispered something into Rin's ear and Rin grinned nodding, and then the trio walked over to Kitty and insisted she play tag with them. Kitty smiled and began chasing Rin and Bankotsu chased Shippo.

Awhile later all four lay on the grass grinning from ear to ear and panting slightly. Kagome walked out laughing and announced that lunch was ready. Everyone stood and walked in to eat lunch.

Afterwards Kitty decided to rest for a while and Bankotsu, figuring that she was still recovering, smiled nodding and accompanied her.

Snuggling happily together they both took an hour long nap and woke up feeling refreshed. As they walked downstairs together they were greeted by a shocking site.

**--**

**Author's Note: Okay guys and gals there is chapter three please remember to read and review thanks.**


	4. A surprise visit

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha! I do own Koneko AKA Kitty, and the plot, and story line..... There. I said it. (sighs)**_

**Chapter 4:**

**In the dining hall:**

Around the dinner table was Inuyasha who was standing up glaring and growling, with Kikyo trying to hold him back, Jakotsu who was busy laughing his ass off, Suikotsu who was massaging his temples, and Renkotsu who was sitting there thinking: _"What did I ever do to deserve being stuck with these morons?" _

Kagome was sitting next to her mate to be. Four wolf demons were standing around the elaborate room, and one arguing with Inuyasha.

Miroku and Sango were busy ushering Shippo, Rin, and Kohaku, outside. Kitty and Bankotsu's eyes widened and they just stood there a moment.

Kouga sniffed the air and then spotted Kitty and grinned saying, "Forget you dog turd." He began to approach Kitty smirking as he asked, "Kitty, It's so good to see you up and about. How have you been, my sweet?"

Immediately frowning Bankotsu stepped protectively in front of his woman and warned, "Back off wolf boy." staring the wolf dead in the eyes.

Kitty wrapped her arms around Bankotsu's waist and answered smiling, "Bankotsu has been taking very good care of me." Bankotsu smirked and his chest burst with pride as he looked down at the woman who had won his heart, and now stood beside him.

Kouga laughed saying, "That's good." pleased to see that she was looking healthy as ever.

Ayame walked up scrutinizing Kitty and asked amused, "So this is the one, huh?" Kitty blinked. Bankotsu pulled Kitty's back against his chest and glared at Kouga silently warning him to keep his distance.

Kouga laughed and said amused, "Relax zombie boy, Ayame here is my mate." with pride in his eyes and voice.

Kitty smiled and held out her hand saying happily, "Ayame, it's nice to finally meet you. I'm Kitty and this stud behind me is Bankotsu." Bankotsu smirked and nuzzled her hair lovingly.

Ayame grinned saying, "I see why Kouga likes you so much. It's nice to meet you too." The women shook firm grips and were hugged from behind by their perspective men.

Ayame added gratefully, "Kouga and the others told me I have you to thank for convincing Kouga to keep his promise... so thank you."

Kitty smiled saying, "I'm glad he did." happy that the wolf had done the right thing.

Ayame added, "Me too." with pure happiness shining in her emerald eyes.

Turning to face Bankotsu with love shinning in her eyes, Kitty added happily, "There is nowhere else I would rather be- than with Bankotsu."

Bankotsu grinned boyishly and said happily, "There is nowhere else I would rather be- than with my Kitty." before lowering his head and capturing Kitty's lips a sweet kiss full of promise and love.

Kouga smirked demanding, "Aright zombie boy, you've hogged her long enough." pulling Kitty into a fierce hug. Kitty blinked and then gave him a friendly hug.

Bankotsu stood arms crossed in front of his chest glaring at the wolf grumbling, "Alright wolf boy, you've had your hug. Now get your paws of **my** woman!"

Kouga laughed and stepped back releasing the hug. He snagged Ayame's waist and said, "Yeah, yeah, zombie boy. Besides, I got Ayame here." pride and love clear in his eyes as he smiled at his mate.

Bankotsu snagged Kitty's waist bestowing a loving kiss on her cheek and said, "Whatever, wolf boy." grinning, feeling much better now that she was in his arms again.

Sesshomaru stood and commanded, "Now that everyone has been greeted. Sit." Everyone took their seats.

Sesshomaru called for Jaken and ordered him to retrieve the slayer and the others so that they could eat. Jaken bowed respectfully and left to do as bid.

Kagome smiling asked, "Hakaku, Ginta, how have you two been?" pleased to see them.

Ginta replied happily, "We have been fine." grateful to see her happy.

Hakaku added happily, "Thanks for asking." Smiling Kagome nodded.

Sango and the others returned and everyone ate. After eating they all sat around the table talking while Sesshomaru went into his office.

"So Kitty, what are your plans after the ceremony?" asked Sango curiously.

Smiling she answered, "That really depends on Bankotsu and the others." and turned to look at her lover.

Staring into her eyes, Bankotsu said, "We need to figure out where we are going to live." Kitty nodded.

Sango announced excitedly, "Well Miroku, Kohaku, and I are going to return to our village and rebuild it."

Kitty added wistfully, "That would be so nice." She had missed having a real home.

Catching the longing in her friend's voice, Sango offered, "You all could always come with us."

Kitty smiled saying, "That's up to Bankotsu and the others. I will be happy wherever as long as Bankotsu and I are together."

Bankotsu though it over and addressed his men, asking, "Well, what do you guys think?" curious as to their thoughts. He was the leader and would always have the final say in any decision concerning his group, but that didn't mean he wouldn't ever listen to their opinions.

Tapping his chin thoughtfully, Renkotsu stated, "It would be a place to start with." knowing they didn't really have many options available currently.

Adding his two cents, Suikotsu agreed, "It would be nice to see where little sister grew up." Curious as to why the abandoned place would be so enticing to a woman like her.

Frowning as he debated his opinion a while, Jakotsu asked, "What would we do there?" not wanting to rush in to anything blindly.

Kitty answered, "There is so much to be done. The house were all but destroyed, there were like four still standing the last time I saw it." with sadness in her eyes at the thought of her lost villagers.

Sango added seriously, "The forge needs redone as well." Remembering that aside from the weapons themselves, a good working forge, was the most important one of a demon slayer's tools.

An idea came to her and Kitty looked at Renkotsu asking, "Is that something you would be interested in?"

A little surprised at the question, Renkotsu thought it over and said, "Actually yes." thinking it would be good to have a stable place to do his metal work again.

Kitty smiled adding seriously, "It would take a while to rebuild the village, but we would need a healer then too." as all eyes went to Suikotsu.

Miroku added, "I am a priest, but I generally don't heal." having only learned the very basics of tending injuries.

Suikotsu thought it over and agreed, "I could be the healer." Kitty smiled.

Bankotsu had figured out what Kitty was doing and smiled gratefully at her saying, "That just leaves me and Jakotsu now."

Kitty said, "Yup," adding seriously, "We would need someone strong to help rebuild the houses and the training area." staring into her beloved's eyes.

Still unconvinced Jakotsu grimaced asking, "What would we do after all the rebuilding was finished?" not wanting to trap himself into a dead end situation.

Sango announced proudly, "Well, I'm hoping that after the village is rebuilt, we can begin training other warriors in the art of demon slaying."

Koneko added, "You could all still be mercenaries if that's what you want, but I would really prefer it, if you didn't kill the innocents anymore."

Sango added, "Demon slayers get paid to kill demons, so I guess we aren't that different than mercenaries. We just don't kill any innocents." Kitty nodded her agreement. Bankotsu and the others though it over a while and then agreed.

Kitty reminded seriously, "It will be a new beginning for all of us. We would all have a place to call home, plenty of jobs to go around; plenty of work to be done. I seriously doubt any of us would have the time to grow bored."

Thinking it over, Bankotsu nodded asking, "Well guys?" One by one the others all nodded their agreement.

Bankotsu grinned announcing resolutely, "very well, it's settled then. After Sesshomaru and Kagome's ceremony, we will live at the demon slayer's village and help repair it."

Kitty squealed excitedly saying, "Thank you!" throwing her arms around Bankotsu's neck.

He laughed pulling her into his lap and replied happily, "You're welcome. Besides we needed a place to stay and something to do." ending with a casual shrug of his shoulders. Kitty smiled nuzzling into his embrace.

Kohaku said happily, "It will be good getting the village repaired and to have everyone there." adding his own opinion to the mix.

Kitty smiled at him adding, "It will be nice having a real home again." Though she loved to travel the land, she missed the security of having a stable home.

Bankotsu admitted shyly, "I have always wanted a home." hugging his precious woman close to his heart.

Jakotsu added slightly worried, "So have we, but we were afraid that no one would accept us. Right guys?" staring at each of his fellow band members. Slowly they nodded their agreement.

Sango said seriously, "I can see why." Adding seriously, "You are all welcome to live in the place I grew up." Kitty smiled gratefully at her friend.

Miroku added, "With all of us living there and working to fix it up, we should have the village up and running in no time." smiling at the happiness on his beloved slayer's face.

Sango said excitedly, "And once we do, we will finally be able to restore the name of the demon slayers." Kitty eagerly nodded her agreement.

Bankotsu's heart soared at the sight of Kitty's smile as she said, "It will be nice, to feel truly at home again." Turning to Bankotsu she added seriously, "Though home is where the heart is, and my heart lies with my handsome and powerful mercenary."

Bankotsu smirked and pulled her into his lap saying, "And my heart lies with my sexy and powerful slayer." Kitty laughed before kissing him soundly on the lips. Bankotsu smirked and held her to him, kissing her fiercely before pulling back and standing up.

Bankotsu vocalized, "After the ceremony, we should head out right away; so that we can get started on repairing the village." Sango nodded. Everyone sat down and ate, before turning in for the night, knowing that tomorrow was the big day.

--

**Author's Note: Okay guys and gals there is chapter four please remember to read and review thanks.**


	5. Kagome and Sesshomaru's wedding

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha! I do own Koneko AKA Kitty, and the plot, and story line..... There. I said it. (sighs)**_

**Chapter 5:**

**The next morning:**

The ceremony had gone off without a hitch. Kagome made the most beautiful bride, and Sesshomaru a strikingly handsome groom. As the Tai Youkai leaned over capturing his blushing bride's lips in a soul searing kiss, the onlookers cheered boisterously.

Rin and Shippo grinned as they stared up at their new parents, and stood next to each other. Rin's childish voice said, "Yay! Rin has a mommy and a brother now," excitement shining in her eyes.

Bankotsu and Kitty smiled at the children's enthusiasm, as they slowly made their way over to congratulate the Lord and Lady of the Western lands.

Kitty smiled saying, "Congrats you two, and may you forever be happy together." as she hugged Kagome, and then Sesshomaru.

Kagome returned the hug saying, "Thank you Kitty." before taking the excited Rin by the hand, and smiling at her daughter.

Sesshomaru hugged Kitty back whispering, "Be safe and happy, sister of my heart and thank you."

Kitty nodded and whispered, "And you, brother of my heart." Smiling she stood back at Bankotsu's side.

Bankotsu smiled and approached Sesshomaru, holding out his hand he saying, "Take good care of her now." as he indicated Kagome, by angling his head.

Sesshomaru grasped his hand in a firm shake and nodded assuring, "I will. See that you do likewise." indicating the priestess that was like a sister to him.

Bankotsu grinned assuring, "I will." as he moved over to hug Kagome, whishing her happiness, and she did likewise.

Bankotsu then stepped back beside Kitty and led her to stand on the side, while the others congratulated the happy newlyweds.

Inuyasha and Kikyo were next. Kikyo hugged Kagome and said, "Be sure to visit us once in a while."

Returning the hug, Kagome assured, "We will." smiling at her predecessor.

Inuyasha stared at Sesshomaru warning, "Better keep a close eye on her, she's a magnet for attracting trouble." with a fond grin at Kagome, who scowled at him for the remark.

Sesshomaru assured, "She's under my protection now, so no one will dare hurt her." golden eyes showing the promise of pain if anyone dared to prove him wrong.

Kagome grinned. Inuyasha chuckled and nodded. "I'll hold you to your word."

Looking at Kagome, he informed her, "Kikyo and I are returning to Kaede's village, where Kikyo will resume her duties as a priestess, once Kaede has passed."

Kikyo added seriously, "I know now that even though the jewel is gone, the demons will continue to plague the village. With my mate Inuyasha, as our protector, however- the village will be safe." love and pride in her no longer dull brown eyes as she stared at her mate.

Kagome smiled, "I'm glad for you both." truly happy that Inuyasha and Kikyo had been given a second chance. Inuyasha hugged Kagome quickly before stepping aside to allow the next couple to talk to them.

Sango and Miroku approached smiling. Sango hugged Kagome and said, "We will be leaving after the feast, to return to my village."

Kagome hugged her back asking, "Are you sure this is what you want Sango?" worry in her eyes.

Sango smiled and assured, "Yes. Miroku and Suikotsu will be the healers. Kitty, Kohaku, and I will train new demon slayers and continue our people's traditions."

Kagome smiled, "Good luck then Sango." watching as her best friend embraced her mate.

Sesshomaru nodded and embraced the slayer saying, "If you need anything for your village, send word and you shall have it."

Sango smiled thanking him and stepped aside. Miroku walked over to Sesshomaru assuring, "Lady Kagome has a way with people and demons alike." with a fond grin on his face.

Sesshomaru nodded saying, "One of many reasons she is the Lady of the west." as he carefully eyed the monk who quickly embraced his mate.

Miroku whispered, "Be happy Kagome." hugging her.

She smiled and assure, "I am and thanks. Make sure you make Sango happy too." before pulling out of his hug.

Grinning Miroku nodded and stood beside Sango, everyone else said their congratulations to the newlyweds and the feast began.

Once everyone had eaten Bankotsu, Kitty, Sango, Kohaku, Miroku, Jakotsu, Renkotsu, Suikotsu, Inuyasha, and Kikyo all bid the newlyweds a final farewell and took their leaves.

Kitty said, "Just a minute guys," and pulled Bankotsu aside. Staring him in the eyes she asked, "Are you positive you don't mind doing this?" worried he might be doing it for her sake.

Bankotsu assured, "I'm more than happy to help rebuild the place that was once your home." Adding happily, "Plus, it will give the guys a place to live until they can decide what they want to do with their lives." Pulling her into his arms, he kissed her lips adding, "And it will make my girl happy."

She grinned and hugged him saying, "Thanks Ban, this means a lot to me." excitement showing in her eyes.

He smirked, "I know, and you're welcome." Before kissing her soundly and adding flirtily, "If you really want to thank me, we can do that later." and winked, before he led her back towards the others.

She laughed and allowed him to lead her away by the hand. He stood in front of the others asking, "Everyone ready?"

All of his men nodded and he turned to Sango, who nodded and they set off with Sango walking between her fiancé and her brother, and Kirara on her shoulder.

Bankotsu and Kitty walked side by side, both carrying their large weapons, and Jakotsu was on Bankotsu's other side, with Renkotsu and Suikotsu both bringing up the rear.

--

**A couple weeks later around midday:**

The weary travelers arrived at the desolated village and their eyes widened. Bankotsu muttered, "Wow, you two weren't kidding when you said this placed had been destroyed." as his blue eyes scanned the remains of the once thriving village.

Sango said sadly, "Yeah, and it looks like two more of the buildings are dilapidated now as well." with deep sorrow in her big brown eyes, as they scanned her once glorious home.

Kitty's heart filled with sadness as her caramel eyes began to dull, at the sight before them. She said, "I didn't think it would be quite this bad, yet." with a frown marring her face.

Before them two of the remaining four buildings, lay in splinters and piles of rotted walls collapsed to the ground. The two remaining shacks would even need to have their walls shored up, or they too would be crumbling soon.

Sango said, "I don't understand. The main building is still useable at least, but when I last visited here, the other buildings were fine.

Bankotsu asked, "How long ago were you last here?" staring at the female warrior.

Sango side and said, "Just a few months ago." staring at her home, wondering what they were going to do.

Bankotsu said, "Well, that would have been just before winter hit right?" as his eyes took in the mess before them.

Sango sighed, "Yeah," not sure what he was getting at.

Renkotsu said, "These building were old, right?" as he began searching through the debris.

Sango said, "Well yeah I guess so." shrugging.

Bankotsu sighed heavily and said, "Well, whining about it won't get anything done." and began sifting through one of the crumbled buildings.

Kitty said, "He's right guys, let's do what we can for now while we still have sunlight to work with." and rolled up her sleeves bending down to start combing through the remains and seeing what could be salvaged.

Renkotsu said, "Pile the debris in the middle of the village for now, we can at least use it for firewood." as he tossed a few broken boards on the ground.

Miroku nodded adding, "We should have water and food gathered for the night as well." and started helping remove the dilapidated remains.

Jakotsu said, "If you have a bucket or something, I can get the water." staring at Sango. Sango nodded and retrieved two large buckets for him, before setting aside her weapon and helping to sift through the messes that used to be buildings.

Jakotsu left to retrieve plenty of water from the stream over across the way. Renkotsu said, "If you show me where the forge is, I can start on some reinforcements for the boards."

Kitty nodded and said, "It's this way," and led him over to the small forge explaining, "Even this building fell it seems, but at least the forge appears unharmed." as she cleared always pieces of the fallen roof, from the pit.

Renkotsu began cleaning out the splinters of wood from the pit and thoroughly inspected the forge, before declaring, "It isn't the best I've seen mind you, but, I can get this up and running by nightfall if we're lucky." and set about to do just that.

Kitty nodded and walked back outside to assist the others in clearing the debris from the two fallen buildings, before going to help Sango prepare the two remaining houses, for everyone's lodgings.

Kohaku was helping the men clear the old building sites of all debris, to prepare to build newer, stronger buildings. Jakotsu lugged the water back to the main lodging and then went to help remove the debris.

By the time the sun began its downward descent; the two groups had managed to clear away all of the debris from the two collapsed buildings, clean the sites, and get the forge up and running.

Bankotsu and Suikotsu had left to hunt and returned with two big boars. They dropped them to the ground and began cutting the meat.

Kitty drug over the big iron pot and began filling it with water, to prepare to stew the meat. Sango had gone foraging for vegetables with Kohaku, and they returned with potatoes, carrots, and some nuts for in the morning.

Sango and kitty cut up the potatoes and carrots and dropped them in the pot of water. Kohaku set the bucket of nuts just inside the doorway of the main building.

Once the meat had been all cute up, the two mercenaries dropped the meat into the pot and placed the now heavy pot over the fire pit and waited for the food to stew.

Everyone sat around the fire talking as the food cooked. Kitty said optimistically, "Not bad at all for half a day's work." smiling at how much they had already accomplished.

Sango agreed, "Not bad at all. We've even managed to get two of the sites prepped for new construction." trying to look on the bright side.

Bankotsu sighed, "Yeah." before instructing, "First thing tomorrow, Suikotsu, Miroku, and I are going to be chopping down trees. We will go with log buildings this time, instead of shacks. Log buildings last a lot longer."

Suikotsu nodded. Miroku said, "That does make more sense, although I've never chopped trees down before."

Bankotsu grinned and said, "Than its high time you learned." Addressing the women he said, "Kitty, I want you and Sango to check that shed over yonder and see what all is still useable."

Kitty and Sango both nodded. Kohaku said, "I could help with that, if you like." staring at the women.

Sango agreed, Yes Kohaku, that would be great, because you know as much about it as we do." smiling at him.

Bankotsu nodded and said, "Good. Now Jakotsu, I want you to collect all of the various metal things we cleared today and put them in a pile over near the forge, so that Renkotsu can do his thing."

Jakotsu said, "Yes big brother. Glad that he wouldn't have to chop trees.

Renkotsu said, "I'll start melting down the metal and see about making strong braces so that we can repair and strengthen the outer walls around the village."

Bankotsu grinned, "Good idea. Okay so everyone knows what to do for tomorrow." giving a satisfied nod at the chorus of 'yes sirs', before cracking his neck.

Kitty said, "Once we have the main buildings back up, and the outer walls repaired, we can work on clearing out and rebuilding the training area." Everyone nodded.

Bankotsu added smugly, "And by the time we are done rebuilding that, you three will have plenty of space to practice, and so will we."

She blinked asking, "What do you mean?" staring at him.

Bankotsu informed the group, "I intend to expand the training area a bit, since we won't need as many houses this time. A few buildings like that shed for storing supplies and such." and shrugged.

Sango thought it over and agreed, "Makes sense, I mean we basically need to rebuild those last two buildings, and maybe three more after that."

Bankotsu said, "Yup, one for me and Kitty, One for Kohaku, One for Jakotsu, One for Renkotsu, One for Suikotsu's office, and two for storing supplies." Adding, "You and the monk I assumed would take the main building."

Miroku nodded adding, "Sounds like a good plan to me."

Renkotsu added, "The forge doesn't have to have a lot done to it. I've managed to scrounge up and replace the walls; it just needs a new roof."

Bankotsu nodded assuring, "Before the rainy season hits it will have one, but for now, we focus on everyone's lodgings first." and everyone agreed.

After eating their fill of the stew, everyone filed into the main building for the night and slept, tired out from today's work and the long journey.

**--**

**A/N: Okay there is chapter five- enjoy! XD**


	6. A new home for the mercenaries

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha! I do own Koneko AKA Kitty, and the plot, and story line..... There. I said it. (sighs)**_

**Chapter 6:**

**The next morning:**

As soon as breakfast was over, Bankotsu took Miroku and Suikotsu out to search for suitable trees and began cutting them down. Bankotsu instructed the monk how to properly cut them into logs, and the three men worked throughout the day to get many logs chopped and ready.

As the three men began cutting and dragging the logs back to the village, Sango took Kitty and Kohaku to where the villagers had been buried.

--

They stood in front of the graves and Sango said, "Inuyasha and his friends, are the ones who buried everyone." with sadness in her eyes as she stared at the deceased villagers' tombs.

Kitty sniffed and said, "Such a cruel way for them to have died." kneeling down to place a hand over one of the mounds, with eyes deeply saddened by the loss of her first village's occupants."

Her eyes slowly drifted shut as images of her second village being turned into a battlefield entered her mind. Tears began to leak from her closed eyes as a deep sense or remorse filled her soul.

Kohaku's eyes lowered to the graves and he sighed. Sango said, "Don't blame yourself Kohaku." sensing her brother's guilt.

Kohaku lowered to his knees and said, "I can't help it sister. Part of this was by my own hand." and tears fell from his own brown eyes.

Sango dropped to her knees embracing him and said, "No Kohaku, you were tricked into it. Father and the rest know you would have never raised a hand against them otherwise." with her own tears falling down her cheeks.

Gritting her teeth to get her emotions back in control, Koneko said sadly, "Sitting here moping won't accomplish anything." as she slowly rose to her feet.

Kohaku hugged his sister weeping into her chest and said, "You're right." before rising to his own feet and walking over to the shed.

Sango nodded wiping her own tears away and said, "There is still so much to be done." following Kohaku into the shed.

Kitty sighed heavily and said, "Yes," following her friends into the small shed.

--

The trio began rummaging through what little remained of the stored supplies, setting aside what was still salvageable and piling what was not in a smaller pile.

Once they had inventoried the contents of the shed, Sango and Kohaku took the various demon bones, and walked over to the forge. They carefully began instructing Renkotsu on how to take the cleaned bones and make them into weapons.

Kitty gathered the flaps of skin and guts, and carried them over to Jakotsu, where she patiently taught him how to turn them into demon slayer armor suits. Eager to learn, Jakotsu watched fascinated and tried to help whenever he could.

After the logs had been cut and dragged to the village, Bankotsu and Suikotsu began setting the foundation for the first log cabin.

Kitty had taken Miroku aside, and began instructing him in how to properly disperse the unclenched demon remains of all lingering spirits, and to purify the remains, so they could be used as need.

During this time, Renkotsu inspected the outer walls of the village and began mentally taking notes for how to repair and strengthen them.

Afterward the demon remains had been cleansed, Miroku and Kitty went to lend a hand with the logs. By the time the sun had begun setting, the four of them had the first cabin half finished.

Kitty made the stew and everyone sat around the fire waiting for the savory meal to finish cooking.

Sango said, "Father had such big plans for our village." with a wistful tone in her voice.

Kohaku agreed, "Yeah he did. He wanted to make a name for the demon slayers, with our village ranked first among them, representing them as a whole." as he stared into the fire beneath the cooking pot.

Koneko said, "I remember when we were kids, how he would talk about his plans for the village, and how everyone believed in him." with a fond tone.

Sango smiled. "Yeah, it didn't take much for the villagers to be willing to aid him either."

Hearing the fondness in their voices, Bankotsu said, "We could still try to make his visions a reality."

Everyone blinked at him and he said, "Well, you said he wanted the village to represent the demon slayers, correct?"

Kohaku answered, "Yeah," wondering where the mercenary was going with this.

Staring at his beloved, Bankotsu added, "You told me the demon slayers are fierce warriors, correct?"

She slowly nodded. Sango added, "Our people were some of the toughest warriors to battle demons."

Bankotsu said, "Well then stop acting as if they are all dead. You, Kohaku and Kitty are all slayers. The three of you have offered to teach me and my men the trade."

Sango nodded, "That's true and the offer still stands." staring at him.

Bankotsu smirked adding, "I've already told you I intend to expand the training grounds and help to improve them immensely."

Kitty said, "Yes you did." and then asked bluntly, "What are you going with this?"

Bankotsu informed her, "After the training grounds have been redone, and you three train all of us, we will have a village of powerful slayers once again."

Kitty grinned agreeing, "Yeah, maybe even more powerful than our normal clan."

Bankotsu smirked announcing, "And once that happens, the demon slayers will be a strong clan once again. They will be more renowned for having faced extinction and struggling back to thrive once more."

Sango said, "He's right. as of now everyone thinks the demon slayers have been wiped out."

Kohaku blinked and said, "Which will give us the advantage of having plenty of time to train these guys."

Miroku nodded and said, "That would increase the ranks to over double."

Bankotsu smirked adding confidently, "Since my men and I have had previous combat training, we will adapt to the new training much faster than people with no training would have."

Kitty said, "You're right about that too." watching his chest puff out with pride. Following along his line of thinking she said, "Once we have seven well trained slayers, we can show the world that we still have what it takes."

Miroku caught on and said impressed, "Proving to the world that even in the greatest of odds, they slayers will overcome all obstacles."

Sango grinned adding, "Which will allow us to continue to honor the teachings of our ancestors, and to continue providing assistance to those who have need of our aid- like our ancestors have done since the beginning of time."

Kitty said happily, "Upholding the teachings of our clan, helping those less fortunate who would otherwise not survive."

Bankotsu grinned saying, "See, the clan isn't dead, only needs time to grow."

Kitty grinned saying, "And grow we will. Overtime we will slowly increase our ranks and the village will once again thrive."

Renkotsu said, "Indeed an impressive thought, big brother."

Bankotsu's eyes lit with excitement as he said, "And I know how you men love a challenge. It will be a new adventure for us."

Suikotsu stated, "I can still be the healer, but becoming a slayer too… that would be a challenge."

Kitty added relieved, "You would all be killing demons, not innocents, and still getting paid for it."

Bankotsu said, "Yeah," almost sad at not killing randomly anymore. But he perked up saying, "We would still make the money needed to live as we are accustomed too, and none of us would grow bored."

Sango added, "That's for sure. When the others were still alive, it seemed like every few days we had a new job to complete, and sometimes we got so many jobs, we had most of the people out in groups to complete them."

Renkotsu said seriously, "I'm working on fortifying and repairing the outer walls, in case of another attack, so we won't be near as vulnerable either."

Bankotsu nodded, "Just as I've grown to expect from you Renkotsu," nodding at his second in command.

Jakotsu admitted, "I actually enjoyed learning to make the uniforms today, I think I could be happy doing that, when we aren't killing demons."

Kitty said, "I'm glad. That will free me up to help with the training on a regular basis." smiling.

Renkotsu piped in, "Crafting the weapons, and running the forge is more my style. I enjoy working with metal and fire."

Bankotsu said happily, "Fighting will give me plenty to do to keep from being bored, and after I learn the tools of the trade, training new fighters will be fun."

Miroku said, "That leaves me to do the spiritual side of things, exorcising and stuff, which is where I do my best work."

Sango said, Training you four will be easier then starting from scratch, and as the village grows, more people may come to us for training."

Kohaku said solemnly, "The first thing we should do, is get a memorial or fence resurrected around the graves, so that no one can disturb them."

Kitty agreed, "Great idea Kohaku. Will all the rebuilding and stuff going on, we don't need anything disrupting their resting places."

Sango said, "Yeah, they've been through enough." falling sad.

Bankotsu agreed, "After the cabins are built, and the walls fortified, we will build a fence ensuring no one can mess with the graves, but you will still be able to place flowers on their graves."

Sango said tearfully, "Thank you." and leaned into Miroku's chest crying. Miroku held her trying to soothe her.

After dinner everyone turned in for the night so that they would be refreshed and ready to tackle another busy day tomorrow.

**--**

**A/N Short I know, but you will see why next chapter. Anyways, there is chapter six everyone- enjoy! XD**


	7. Settling in

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha! I do own Koneko AKA Kitty, and the plot, and story line..... There. I said it. (sighs)**_

**Chapter 7:**

**Six weeks later:**

Bankotsu and the rest, had just finished the last log cabin, and everyone was moving their belongings into their respective homes.

Renkotsu had already put a suitable roof over the forge building and was now focusing on restoring and strengthening the outer walls of the village, with the many left over logs. Suikotsu, Bankotsu, and Miroku were helping him, to ensure the work got finished faster.

Kohaku and Sango had left the village with a little bit of money to buy the dry, and staple goods that everyone would need for the coming winter. They rode on Kirara's back with their weapons handy in case of danger.

Kitty and Jakotsu had gone off to forage for berries, nuts, fresh fruits, and herbs, carrying several buckets and two long poles, plus their weapons. Luckily everyone was learning to co-exist together in a semi peaceful state- even Renkotsu.

Renkotsu began welding the plates behind the wooden poles and thought seriously_, "I've already died once already, and I'd rather not do it again anytime soon."_

Wiping the sweat from his face with his kerchief, he continued thinking, _"And we're actually alive now again as flesh and blood. Even Big brother seems to be changing. He is still a bit bossy, but he's more willing to listen to the opinions of all of us now."_

He took a deep breath and began welding the metal sheets together again. _"Perhaps we could all live in peace here. Hell, even Jakotsu, who hates women, is changing. He's happy playing with those silly demon skins and making them into clothes."_

As the last of the wall was fortified, he said, "Okay that's it here. We've finished the outer walls." and shut down the flame.

Bankotsu had already stripped his haori off and thrown it on the ground over three hours ago. He nodded and said impressed, "Good job Ren." before walking over to snatch up his haori and wipe the sweat from his body.

Renkotsu smiled at the praise and walked back into the forge, to work with metal thinking, _"Losing Ginkotsu like that… it really opened my eyes." _Sighing heavily he sat on a crate and bowed his head thinking_, "It might just be possible to co-exist as a real village. I've always loved working with metal."_

Smiling fondly at the forge he thought, _"Father never did understand it. __**He**__ wanted me to become a priest instead."_ Snorting in disgust he muttered under his breath, "That's the whole reason I even ran away and eventually joined the soldiers."

Standing up he stared around him and thought, "_My heart has always lain in working with metal. Here I have a purpose, and better yet, it's doing what I love the most."_

Smirking he decided, _"This is what I want, the life of a blacksmith; crafting metal all day long. I like it here and I'm going to stay. We're all better off here, where no strangers will judge us."_

Whistling, he fired up the forge and began melting the rest of the metal, to craft more useful components for his village, filled with a sense of pride and self worth as he hammered the metal into shape.

**--**

**With Kitty and Jakotsu:**

They carefully worked together filling each of the buckets with various fruits, nuts, and vegetables- like potatoes, carrots, celery, lettuce, and tomatoes.

As a bucket filled, it was set next to the other full ones and the wooden poles were pushed through the holes at the top.

Currently, kitty was working on the various cooking and healing herbs. Suikotsu had stayed back at the village to help Renkotsu and the rest with the outer walls.

Jakotsu stood by the full buckets asking, "I bet you and Big brother are excited to have your own space again, huh?

Kitty smirked and said amused, "Yes Jakotsu we are. In fact, Bankotsu was so excited, that he said he's going to use Banryu to block the door shut at night, and close the shutters." laughing.

Jakotsu shrugged and said, "Well, he always did prefer his privacy." tapping his chin with his index finger thoughtfully.

She chuckled and said, "That doesn't surprise me one bit." and continued to carefully collect only the herbs they were looking for.

Seeing that the herb buckets we full, she announced, "Okay Jakotsu, that about does it. Now we just have to carry these all back."

Jakotsu sighed, "Big Brother and Suikotsu should have come for that job." outing.

She said amused, "Well, they were helping ensure our homes will be protected, now stop whining and let's go. If we take too much longer, Bankotsu will come ring both our necks."

Jakotsu huffed and squatted down to lift one of the wooden bars, while she lifted the other. With the poles leaning heavily over their shoulders, each began the trek back to the village, going slowly so as not to spill the buckets.

Kitty grunted and said, "Just think Jakotsu, after this we still have to get the water brought up to the cabins, and finish getting the blankets and furs inside, and drag the futons off the lines and into the cabins.

Jakotsu huffed and groaned, "Big brother and Suikotsu can get the damned water. When that slayer gets back she can help us fix up the cabins.

She laughed and they made it to the village calling out to their companions.

--

Suikotsu opened the gate and ran out to help them with the buckets, taking the healing herbs and some of the fruits.

Bankotsu scowled scolding, "It's about damned time you two returned. I was about a minute away from coming out to drag you back here myself." as he took the bar of buckets from kitty and said, "Come on."

She chuckled and said, "Relax Ban." swinging Hiraiku off of her back, as she followed him and Jakotsu through the gate.

Jakotsu whined, "Hey! Isn't anyone going to help me?" Miroku rolled his eyes and ran out to relieve Jakotsu, not wanting to listen to him whine all night.

Jakotsu said happily, "Thanks Hoshi-kun." walking beside him, and rubbing his stiff shoulder with one hand.

Miroku scowled muttering, "Don't call me that." as he carried the buckets inside and placed them on the ground, next to the storage unit.

Jakotsu whined, "Aw, but it's a cue little nickname for my cute little monk." batting his eyelashes at him.

Miroku shuddered and said, "Don't do that." before running to hide behind Bankotsu saying, "Help me."

Rolling his eyes, Bankotsu sighed and said, "Jakotsu, I told you the monk is off limits, now go behave." Jakotsu pouted over by his hut.

Bankotsu stared at the monk and said slightly annoyed, "And you need to stop hiding behind me all the time." before they bent down to sort through the buckets.

Kitty walked over and said, "Come on Jakotsu, we have work to do still." and led him over to the futons hanging on the line. Jakotsu pouted and picked up a stick, beating the futons, so that the dust was removed from them.

She picked up another stick and did the same, beating all of the dust from each futon, before taking them down one by one and placing them inside the cabins.

Bankotsu walked over passing her the bucket of laundry and tossed his haori on top of the pile saying, "Wash that too, k? Thanks babe." kissing her cheek.

Kitty swatted his backside with the stick earning a startled yelp and asked, "What is wrong with you doing the laundry for a change? I'm up to my eyeballs in other jobs right now." giving him a stern look.

Bankotsu's eyes narrowed at his hands rubbed his assaulted rear and he said, "But laundry is a woman's job."

She growled warning, "Don't even go there Mr. Macho." smacking the stick into the open palm, with a loud noise.

Bankotsu rubbed the stinging sensation from his cheeks and muttered, "Well it is."

She sighed rubbing her temples and said, "Not today it isn't." adding seriously, "I still have the cabins to finish preparing, the food to sort and store, and someone needs to go hunting, so that we will have meat. Fish just isn't going to be good enough for everyone tonight."

Bankotsu said, "Suikotsu and I will do the hunting; you and Jakotsu can do the cabins and the laundry. She huffed and wacked his backside with the stick, making him yelp again. "What the hell was that for?!" he asked glaring at her.

She growled, "I am not washing laundry today. You either do it yourself, or wait a few days until I can get to it." placing her free hand on her hip, glaring back at him.

Bankotsu snorted, and she went to whap him with the stick again. His hand caught the stick and he ripped it from her hand smirking as he tied her hand behind her back and said, "Now you listen to me Koneko, I will do a lot of things for you. But, I am **not** going to do women's work, nor am I going to have no clean clothes tomorrow."

Tossing the stick to the ground, he pushed her waist towards his and said in a husky tone, "You may be a fighter too love, but you are still my woman, and it's your job to keep the laundry done." nipping her shoulder in a slight reprimand.

Smirking wider at her gasp he said, "I expect those clothes clean when I return from hunting." before kissing her possessively. Her growing anger quickly melted away as she moaned and began kissing him back.

He kissed her another minute, before pulling back and saying, "That's better." before releasing her hands and placing the bucket of clothes in her hands. He chuckled with an impish look on his face, and swatted her firm backside, urging her towards the river.

She sighed heavily and said, "Come on Jakotsu," and stomped towards the river in a huff, muttering about caveman ideals.

Bankotsu chuckled and watched a minute in satisfaction as she obeyed his orders. Jakotsu was smart enough not to tease her about it, because he could tell she was already fuming.

Bankotsu bellowed, "Suikotsu!" and waited impatiently as the dual personality man came running over, asking, "Yeah?"

Bankotsu said, "You and I are going hunting." Facing the amused monk, Bankotsu ordered, "Keep an eye on the village while we're gone."

Miroku nodded his confirmation. Bankotsu smirked, grabbing Banryu, and he and Suikotsu left to do their hunting.

Kitty knelt by the river and began scrubbing the clothes clean muttering to herself the entire time. Jakotsu quietly helped her clean the clothes, and then hang them up to dry.

Afterwards she kicked the bucket over towards the tree and stormed back to finish her other chores. Jakotsu chuckled to himself, making sure not to let her catch him, as he followed behind her, helping her finish the multiple tasks.

Sango and Kohaku returned an hour later, and began dragging the bags of grained rice, flour, and wheat off of Kirara, who then transformed to her smaller state and lay down exhausted.

Kohaku rewarded Kirara with a fish and then helped Sango store their purchases inside the storage unit. They carried the fresh furs over and placed them in the cabins, before Sango did her and Miroku's laundry.

Kohaku convinced her to do his, by offering to help hang them up. Miroku smirked thinking_, "It's all coming together rather nicely."_ as he watched everyone go about their chores.

Kitty spotted Miroku sitting around doing nothing, and drafted him into helping prepare the cabins on the inside. Sighing heavily Miroku had no choice in the matter, as she had grabbed his ear and started dragging him along.

--

**A/N: Okay there is chapter seven, everyone- enjoy! XD**


	8. Training new warriors

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha! I do own Koneko AKA Kitty, and the plot, and story line..... There. I said it. (sighs)**_

**Chapter 8:**

Koneko, Sango, and Kohaku set up various targets among the newly restored and greatly expanded training area.

Kohaku set up bowls on the pillars and demonstrated how to properly use his scythe on a chain, instructing, "Now you have to make sure you don't hit yourself with the chain, by having sloppy timing and reflexes."

He began swinging the weapon in the air and launched it at the targets saying, "Watch," as the weapon on the end of the chain sailed through the air slicing through the pots, shattering them.

He yanked back the chained raised his hand in the air adding, "Always catch the weapon by the blunt end, never by the blade." as he proceeded to do so.

Jakotsu's eyes lit up and he said, "I kind of like that weapon." Watching in fascination as the boy sent if flying again, this time to embed in the wooden pillar.

Kohaku said, "Not all slayers have a weapon on the end of their chain, but most usually always carry a chain on them." flicking his wrist and retracting the weapon.

Koneko stepped forward adding, "I however, prefer my katana and Hiraiku. Although, after what happened when Ban and I met that night- I might just consider adding a chain to my armory." with an amused smirk.

Bankotsu smirked saying happily, "No worries babe, I've got that sexy ass of yours covered." winking at her. Her cheeks tinged pink and he grinned.

Sango cleared her throat and said, "Okay, next lesson." as she readied her gigantic demon bone boomerang and sent it flying through the air. The men watched impressed as it circled around the pillars to hit the big target in the middle of them, and then returned to her hand.

Suikotsu said, "Impressive, though I still prefer something a little more in your face, like these," raising his metallic claws for all to see.

Kitty said, "That's fine Sui. In fact since you're also the healer, you would do better to stick to only going into battle if it's close to the opponent." Adding assuring, "I'm not taking anything from you battle wise. You're one of the best I've ever seen in close combat. But, as the main healer, that should remain your real focus."

Suikotsu grinned replying, "Yup. I prefer the healing most times." before licking his blades, adding, "Though I don't mind a bit of blood shedding either from time to time." with a sadistic grin.

Bankotsu laughed saying, "Yup that's Sui alright." grinning big as day.

Koneko smiled saying, "Good. Now, seeing as how each of you have had previous combat training, and been in combat with demons, other than a few specifics about each class of weapons and how they generally work, that's covered."

Sango agreed, "Right." Adding, "So the main things left to teach you, are really rather simple. First of all, the rules we slayers live by."

Kitty said, "Rule number one: Always keep an eye on your surroundings, no matter where you are. As you all know I'm sure, demons can be tricky and hard to spot."

Bankotsu said, "Yup. They can strike without any previous warning. Like any opponent."

She said, "True. But there are some demons who can be nearly 'invisible' even though they are standing right next to you."

Taking a deep breath she elaborated, "Demons are learning to adapt, the same as humans are. They are learning how to 'hide' their presence until just before they strike. So, it's very important to never drop your guard- especially if you are out alone."

Sango said, "Which brings us to rule number two: No one ever goes out on a big job alone. The strength of our numbers is what gives us the advantage. We usually take a small group of at least five slayers out on the big jobs."

Kitty said, "We always work the big jobs as a unit. As a general rule, most slayers have basic healing knowledge, and certain salves that we mix up, which will heal just about any minor wounds and even some of the major ones."

Suikotsu said, "That's good." nodding his approval.

She smiled and continued, "That's why usually the main healer is left at the village, and then if the healer is needed, we send one member of the unit back for the healer."

Sango added, "Our fighters usually know their jobs and their own limits very well."

Kitty stated, "This way there is no hesitation when the time for action arrives. We usually have one person who acts as spokesmen for the group. It's usually the headman."

Sango said a little sad, "My father was our headman and very good at his job, as well as putting the needs of the village first."

Renkotsu spoke up informing them, "I've managed to repair the watch towers up by the gate. I also instilled a pre-warning system of sorts."

Staring at the group one by one, he continued, "If anything gets within range of the sensors, the arrows will automatically fire." Adding, "This is mostly for when we sleep at night, so that nothing can try to sneak up on us."

Bankotsu nodded his approval, "Good thinking Ren." Renkotsu beamed at the praise.

Kitty said, "Thank you Ren. It'll be easier knowing that the village is safer now, than it was at the time of the last attack."

Sango added, "Perhaps if we'd had all these precautions in place last time, not so many lives would have been lost." Bankotsu and the others nodded.

Kitty said, "So pretty much all that remains, is teaching you guys the poison powders, and the healing agents." Adding seriously, "Rule three: Never enter a battle against a demon without your poison mask on. Demons use various types of miasma and these masks are designed to withstand most of them."

Sango added, "The ones like Mukotsu used, that enter through the eyes and skin, the masks will be useless against, but those are very rare from demons; so they shouldn't be of any major concern."

Bankotsu nodded lamenting, "Mukotsu was the best poison maker that I ever knew. I know he was a little weird, but the guy sure did cook up some nasty poisons."

Jakotsu agreed, "Yup he sure could." A sad silence fell over the villagers a moment.

Breaking the tension, Kitty said, "We've all lost comrades, who will be greatly missed. All we can do now is press forward and live each day as it comes." Everyone nodded their agreements.

Kohaku said, "Another thing that we slayers always carry is a bit of rope under our shoulder pads. You never know when it might come in handy." removing his left shoulder pad, to show them the rope with a tiny hook attached at the end of it.

Sango added, "We always keep a katana strapped to our waists as well, and the healing agent is inside the other shoulder pad." pulling it out to show them.

Kitty said, "The last thing that we slayers use, especially on night jobs, is a cloak made from phosphorescent moss. It can make it easier to blend in with the night, yet let's each of us know where our comrades are, so that we don't end up hurting each other accidentally."

Sango said, "It's also coated with a special mixture to hide our scents from all demons. All they see is glowing objects surrounding them."

Bankotsu blinked and said, "Interesting." rubbing a hand on his smooth jaw thoughtfully.

Sango added, "It's saved our lives on many occasions during the tougher night jobs." smiling proudly.

Kitty said, "Okay Sango, go ahead and teach them the various poison powders and how to mix them properly, and then I will teach them the healing agents. That should just about cover the trainings, besides the weapons, which you and Kohaku can handle."

Sango nodded and led the curious group into the main building and began explaining each of the poison powders mixtures, and which demons they were most effective against.

Kitty walked over to begin stewing some meat for everyone's lunch. She added potatoes, carrots, and celery into the mix for a balanced stew.

Deciding to take this opportunity to check their supplies and make notes of what they would need for the approaching winter, she walked over to the storage shed and picked up a piece of parchment and a quill. Dipping the quill in the ink, she began writing down a list of things they would need as a village, in order to survive the coming winter.

**--**

**Back inside the main building:**

The warriors sat through the lessons, eagerly soaking in all of the knowledge being shared with them.

Bankotsu frowned when he realized Kitty wasn't in the room and stood up walking out the door.

Sango nodded to him and continued the lessons. Kohaku helped her, by mixing the ingredients, as she explained what each was for.

**--**

**In the storage shed:**

Bankotsu had noticed the shed was open and figured his wayward lover must be inside, so he headed over to it and asked, "What are you doing?"

She startled slightly and said, "Oh hey Ban, I'm taking inventory of what we have, and making a list of the things we will need for the winter." as she continued writing things down.

He walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist, nuzzling his chin on her shoulder, and peered over at her list. He blinked and said, "Not a big list." slightly confused.

She said, "Nope. Basically just some dried goods and staple foods. You and the guys can hunt now for the meat, and we can hang it up to dry in the meat house. We've still got about three weeks before winter hits, so that's plenty of time."

He nodded asking, "What about inside the cabins?" curiously.

She said, "Well, we will need to get the water buckets filled. But, the blankets and furs are all relatively new, so other then stocking the food and staple goods, we should be set, after we get plenty of fire wood gathered."

He nodded saying, "I will put Renkotsu, Miroku, on wood gathering. Sui, Myself, and Ja will go hunting."

She said, "That covers those. Be sure to get a variety of meats, so that no one gets burnt out on them, okay?"

Adding, "And since I know you don't want me leaving the area, I will gather the nuts, herbs, and vegetables. Kohaku can Sango can go after the staple goods on Kirara's back- it'll be faster that way."

As she pulled out a bit of their money and said, "We have enough to sustain us for now, but after winter, we will need to start getting jobs again. Do you think that by then, you and your men will be ready?"

He smirked replying smugly, "You bet your ass we will, babe!" pulling her back against the front of his body.

She smiled, "Good." and began counting the money out for what they would need, adding a little extra just in case.

Sango finished her lessons and everyone filed outside for lunch. Kitty carefully doled up the stew for everyone, and she and Sango began passing it out. Everyone ate their fill and then sat around talking for a while, as their food settled.

**--**

**A/N: Okay there is chapter eight everyone - enjoy! XD**


	9. Winter preparartions

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha! I do own Koneko AKA Kitty, and the plot, and story line..... There. I said it. (sighs)**_

**Chapter 9:**

After the food had settled, Bankotsu started handing out jobs. "Miroku, take Renkotsu and I want you two to collect as much fire wood as you can find. Bring it back here and store it in the empty building next to the storage shed." Miroku and Renkotsu left to carry out their jobs.

Bankotsu said, "Jakotsu, you, Sui, and I are all going hunting. I want you two to bring back boars, rabbits, and deer. I will get us some other meats. We need to make sure that we have enough to last the entire winter."

They stood up saying, "Yes big brother." preparing to leave.

Kitty said, "I'm going to restock our supply of herbs, vegetables, and nuts. Sango, I need you and Kohaku to go to get this small list of staple goods." handing her the list and the a bag of coins.

Sango said, "We can take Kirara, it will be faster that way." nodding to her cat demon, who transformed.

Kitty added, "Try to get milk too. If possible, even a few milk goats. We can put them in the old pen, there is still a ton of grass there and the fence will be easy to fix."

Sango said, "Yeah good thinking. Knowing that to be healthy they would need plenty of food and milk."

Bankotsu nodded and said, "Okay, we're off guys. And Kitty, stay close to the village since no one will be here."

She assured, "Don't worry Ban, I'll be careful." and picked up some buckets and her weapons. Strapping Hiraiku to her back, she placed her katana at her waist, and carried the buckets by their handles.

Bankotsu nodded, placing Banryu against his shoulder, and kissed her before taking off. Sango and Kohaku took off on Kirara to retrieve the small list of things that they needed.

**--**

**With Kitty:**

Kitty remained aware of her surroundings at all times, and quickly gathered the herbs and vegetables they would need. She carried the buckets back, with her hand ready to grab her katana if needed.

She placed them down and gathered two more buckets for the nuts, and left again, closing the gate behind her. She quickly gathered a wide variety of nuts and berries, and took them back.

She closed the gate and locked it, before carrying each of the buckets over to the storage shed. She removed Hiraiku from her back, placing it to lean against the wall, and began sorting each of the nuts and berries and vegetables into piles and placing them in smaller storage buckets.

Next she went through the herbs and separated them, placing them away for safe keeping. After that, she grabbed her weapon and walked out, closing the door, before going over to her and Bankotsu's cabin. She placed Hiraiku against the living room wall and gathered the water buckets.

One at a time, she filled the buckets with water, and carried them back over to their cabin, placing them just inside the door way and off to the side, against the wall.

Wiping the sweat from her face, she sat down in one of the two chairs, and decided to take a break, before seeing to the laundry.

**--**

**With Miroku and Renkotsu:**

They went around gathering wood and carrying it back to the village. Kitty unlocked and opened the gate to let them in and started her and Bankotsu's laundry. When they left to retrieve more wood, she closed the gate and then went back to scrubbing the clothes clean in the river.

Miroku and Renkotsu made a lot of trips and managed to fill nearly a third of the building with kindling, before they went to chopping the rest from some of the fallen trees around the area.

After hanging out them out to dry, she decided that since it was a really hot day, she'd do the bedding too. She went into her cabin and retrieved them, carrying them over to the river.

When Renkotsu and Miroku came back lugging more buckets full of wood, she quickly got them some water in bowls and handed them to them.

They nodded their gratitude to her, and drank the water, before stacking the wood in the wood shed. She smiled and went back to cleaning her bedding. She hung it on the line to dry and began helping them organize the wood.

Once the wood shed was full, the trio set to work on repairing the old goat pen's fence and then sat around the main house on the porch talking.

**--**

**With Bankotsu, Jakotsu, and Suikotsu:**

Jakotsu and Suikotsu had slain several boars, rabbits and deer and started heading back to the village carrying their kills.

Bankotsu had taken down two good sized fowls and was cutting them up, when a small neko like Kirara mewled nearby.

He blinked and walked over checking it out, and said, "Hey there, are you hungry little one?" small male neko.

It mewled at him with big eyes. He smiled and tossed him a piece of fowl saying, there you go, that should keep you fed a good while." smiling as he pet the Neko, before walking off to retrieve his fowls, and walked back to the village.

The neko gratefully ate the food and followed him mewling. Bankotsu smirked asking, "So you want to go home with me, eh?" as he turned around to smile at the critter.

The small two tails stared at him. His body was a deep orange hue and had blackish blue stripes. He had blue ear tips and his tale was blue.

Bankotsu stared at him a minute, remembering how much Kitty liked Kirara, he thought, _"I bet Kitty would like this little guy too."_ Smirking at the kitten like mewl, Bankotsu said, "Well come on then." and continued walking back towards the village. The neko gladly followed him, and they returned to the village.

**--**

**At the Village:**

Kitty stood up to open the gate when she hear Bankotsu's holler. She opened the gate and gasped as the neko began rubbing against her legs.

Bankotsu smirked informing her, "Looks like he likes you." as he tossed the fowls over to Miroku.

Kitty gasped, "Oh Ban it's adorable, but where did it come from?" as she leaned down to pet it.

Bankotsu replied, "He was out in the woods and followed me home." Grinning as he watched the little neko leap onto her shoulder and begin purring, as it rubbed against her cheek affectionately.

Bankotsu's heart fluttered at her giggle and she said, "So little fella, what are we going to call you?"

Bankotsu said, "Figured Kirara wouldn't mind having another neko around, and this little guy was determined to follow me," as he pet the kitten's head. The neko purred butting his head against the man's palm.

She laughed saying, "I guess we have a little neko then, eh?" smiling at the easy going interaction between her beloved and their new pet.

Bankotsu said, "Yup, so what are you going to name him?" grinning at his happy slayer.

She frowned and noticed the stripes and said, "Well, how about Torao?" laughing as the neko voiced his approval.

Bankotsu chuckled saying, "Tiger's tail, it is then, and I think he certainly approves."

She said, "Okay, Torao it is." walking back so that Bankotsu could close the gate.

She studied the neko and said, "Hm, so you're an Ice neko eh? He mewled and rubbed against her,

Bankotsu said amused, "Looks like we will have a little house guest, huh?" earning another mewl from their pet and a laugh from his beloved.

Sango and Kohaku returned and Torao leapt from her shoulder, changing into his bigger form, to stand protectively in front of his people, barring his fangs.

Kitty chuckled and said, he's a protective one too." Before placing a hand on his head and soothing, "It's okay Torao, they are friends."

Bankotsu pet his head adding, "Easy boy." as he eased his body between the large nekos, ordering, "Stand down Torao." staring him in the eyes.

Torao reverted to his kitten like form and mewled. Bankotsu chuckled petting him and said, "Good boy."

Kitty said, "Sorry about that," adding, "He followed Ban home." with a shrug.

Sango pet Kirara saying, "I'm sure Kirara won't mind the company once they get used to each other. Will you girl?"

Kirara mewled reverting to her smaller form as the last of the dried goods was unloaded and the two nekos began sniffing each other.

Kohaku yelled, "Hey open up! These things are determined to get loose!" as he held the goat leads and dragged the goats towards the gate.

Sango opened the gate and helped her brother subdue the milk goats, before herding them into the pen.

Kitty said, "Ah perfect, three milk goats, and they look pregnant too."

Kohaku said, "Yup each of them is pregnant, which is why they cost us so much." tossing her the empty bag, as he shut the pen.

She said, "That's fine, they were well worth the price. Now we will have plenty of milk, without having to buy some every few weeks." as she began stewing hay in the small milk house.

Sango said, "We just have to make sure they are shut up each night during the winter for warmth."

Kitty said, "Yup, now let's get the staple goods squared away, and then we will be set."

Kohaku nodded and he and Sango put the rice, flour, and the rest of the staple goods away .

Kitty went to check the laundry and found everything but the bedding dried. Sighing she began folding the laundry and carried it inside, leaving the bedding out on the line to finish drying.

Jakotsu went over to the river and began scrubbing his laundry clean.

Bankotsu walked into the cabin behind Kitty and said, "So I see you've been really busy today." as he watched her placing the laundry on the shelves.

She said, "Yup, but the bedding isn't dry yet." a little upset.

He chuckled and , "That's Okay babe. I was thinking we would head out to the field behind us and sleep under the stars tonight anyways."

Feeling him move up behind her, she smiled and said, "Mmm, sounds romantic." as she finished placing their clothes on the shelves.

He replied, "it's supposed to be," nibbling her neck, as his arms went around her waist, pulling her body back against his.

She sighed asking, "Hm, maybe a nice soak in the hot spring?" angling her head to grant him better access to her neck.

He nipped her shoulder saying, "I think that could be arranged." before spinning her around and claiming her lips in a long drawn out kiss.

She kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck, and broke the kiss saying, "It's a date then."

He smirked agreeing, "Yes it is, so be prepared for me to sweep you off of your feet," scooping her up into his arms.

She squealed and said, "You already did," kissing his masculine chin.

He said seriously, "Not yet I haven't." and set her down, smacking her firm backside playfully, before walking outside to make the arrangements."

She smiled thinking, _"Life just doesn't get any better than this,"_ as she emerged from her cabin and walked over to the kittens, who were playing a game of chase together.

Little did she know, that it was about to get a whole lot better, with what her beloved mercenary had planned for them that night.

**--**

**A/N: Okay that's chapter nine everyone- enjoy! XD**


	10. Bankotsu's proposal

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha! I do own Koneko AKA Kitty, and the plot, and story line..... There. I said it. (sighs)**_

**Chapter 10:**

After dinner, Bankotsu led Kitty out to the field that was behind the demon slayer village. The faithful neko companion Torao followed his masters, to ensure their safety.

Bankotsu smiled and placing Banryu and Hiraiku against the bolder behind them. He laid out a single blanket for them, and pulled his beloved to sit with him on the blanket and they watched the stars.

The stars twinkled brightly in the sky, and the moonlight streamed down upon them, bathing them in a naturally romantic light. Together the young lovers gazed in awe at t he stars, each lost in their own thoughts.

"_Tonight is the night," _he thought to himself._ "I can feel it in my bones." _He watched fascinated as the soft moon beams danced in her dark silky mane.

Bankotsu sat beside his beloved slayer and stared deep into her eyes asking a little nervously, "You know when you find that special someone? And you want to be with that person for the rest of your life?"

She blinked asking, "Yeah?" wondering what he was getting at, as she stared him in the eyes.

Bankotsu took a deep fortifying breath, thinking, _"This is it man- go for it!"_ and informed her bluntly," I love you Koneko, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Gently cupping his hand on her warm cheek, he stared deep into her eyes so overwhelmed with emotions. He had never been in love before her and was worried that he might somehow mess this up.

Bankotsu looked up at Kitty, his heart beating rapidly against his chest and his palms were sweaty he was **that** nervous. Taking another deep breath and gathering every ounce of courage he possessed, he plunged headfirst and blurted out, "Will you marry me and accept me as your husband?"

She gasped in shock and blinked a few times as his words registered. Never in a million years, did she expect for him to actually propose to her. She had been plenty satisfied with just carrying on the way they had been, living together. Everybody who mattered knew that they were together, and that was enough. Making it official wasn't something she had ever expected from him- but she felt elated now.

Her full lips transformed into a big grin and she threw herself into his arms crying out happily, "Yes Bankotsu, yes!" feeling happier than she ever had before. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she held him close to her, still a little surprised by his proposal.

Upon hearing her answer, his heart soared, and he held her close, allow relief to wash over him. Unable to fight the emotions bursting inside of his heart any longer and eager to show her precisely how he felt; he pulled her into his chest.

"You are an amazing woman Koneko and a very special one too." he whispered into her hair, so soft it was barely audible. "Let me show you how special you are," he whispered huskily, before pressing his lips to the soft pulse point of her neck.

Kitty slowly closed her eyes as she felt a familiar sensation begin welling up inside of her. Bankotsu's mixed emotions took over and he increased the rate of the kisses on her neck. She felt like her head was floating in the clouds, as he gently pushed her onto her back.

He looked at her passion flushed face for a few seconds, taking in her sheer beauty. Seconds later, he became so overwhelmed with the need to completely brand her his once and for all, Unable to stop himself and not really wanting to either; he angled his head and his lips descended on hers in a bruising kiss.

Kitty moaned as his tongue danced with hers in the age old ritual. Not satisfied, Bankotsu slipped one hand to tangle in her thick soft hair and deepened the kiss, as his other hand wrapped around her waist, bringing their bodies closer together. Kitty's mind swirled as she felt his hips grinding into hers.

She broke the kiss gasping for air as her oxygen deprived lungs demanded. Not to be deterred, Bankotsu began to suck and nibble on her neck, the way he knew would please her the most. Suddenly all thoughts, except what he was doing to her, vanished. After a while he moved back to her lips and she eagerly kissed him back.

His hands brushed along her ribs on both sides, before slipping into her haori and parting the material, as he continued playing with her neck. Expecting to find bare flesh he blinked and stared down at the annoying material keeping him from his goal. Refusing to be denied his prize, he tore the wraps, shoving the bothersome fabric aside.

His heart began to pound against his chest wildly as his hands slowly made their way to blanket her soft full mounds and he went back to kissing and sucking on her neck and collar bone.

She gasped and moaned as his rough hands cupped her heated mounds and she whimpered as his thumbs and forefingers pinched her nipples, before he slipped one into his mouth continuing his sexual onslaught.

--

**Warning : Lemon from here till the end of the chapter!!!**

Bankotsu devoured her breasts like a starving man at a feast and then moved his way back up to her mouth, kissing her passionately as his hands slipped down and immediately untied her hakamas. He pulled them off, tossing them over his shoulder.

His hands slid along her inner thighs massaging lightly, as he worked her muscular flesh into melted butter. Eyes closed and floating as if in a dream, she moaned into his mouth, as her hands fisted in the blanket beneath her.

Bankotsu slipped his hand slowly up her inner thighs to find her bare flesh; he pulled back, and kissed her inner thigh, smirking as he drank in deeply the smell of her arousal. "_Now I'll show her why no woman can resist me!" _he thought pleased as his mouth closed over the prize he sought most of all.

As usual, before she could say anything his tongue stabbed into her tight folds, driving everything but the intense pleasure that he was giving her from her already passion fogged mind. Her head thrashed from side to side as she moaned. Chuckling he moved his tongue inside her pleasuring her expertly, leaving not a spot untouched.

Hands fisting in the blanket underneath her, she bucked her hips meeting each of his forceful thrusts. He continued pleasuring his woman, revealing in the unique taste that was only his girl. She panted and whimpered in pleasure and need as she continued bucking wildly into his wanting mouth.

He smirked into her and reached up one hand to rub his finger along her extra sensitized nub, while the other hand rolled her extra sensitized diamond hard nipple between his thumb and index finger; still driving his tongue into her relentlessly.

Unable to hold back anymore, she cried out and released violently into his eager mouth. He slowly lapped her clean savoring her exotic cream, and not wasting even a single drop. Once he'd licked her dry, he raised his head and smugly smirked at her passion flushed face, while she tried to regain her breathing.

Smirking smugly at her lust filled body, he thought, _"Now I will show ensure that she is mine forever."_ He swiftly discarded his own hakama and languidly slid his aching body slowly up hers.

He used his hands to spread her thick, muscular legs further apart, before adjusting to kneel before her and roughly yanking her pelvis toward him, animalistically impaling his fully aroused member inside her tight velvet folds and deep inside of her canal, almost to her womb; causing her to writhe uncontrollably in his arms and moan in a mixture of pleasure and slight pain, as the waves began building inside of her body.

His sapphire eyes slid closed in pleasure and his strong fingers dug into the flesh of her wide hips, as he continued ramming into her, while guiding her hips at the pace he wanted for them.

At this point, all she could do was moan in pleasure as he continued urging the waves inside of her to build higher and become more fiercely known. He became even more forceful slamming her to him faster and faster as his eyes rolled back into his head in pleasure at the feeling of her tight sheathe casing his pulsating member and tugging on the head greedily, as if it didn't want to let go.

Bankotsu was so wrapped up in the feelings that his vixen was causing inside him, that he was heedless of anything at all, except for the feelings of how incredibly tight she was and how amazing it felt to have her tight folds greedily wrapped around him, as he continued mindlessly pounding into her hot flesh; wanting only to reach that blessed cliff and careen over the edge into pure ecstasy.

His breaths were way past even moans, he was grunting like an animal as he continued slamming into her; riding the torrents of lust mixed with love as far and fast as he could possibly go.

Kitty's full breasts were aching from bouncing so hard as her body shook harder and harder, driving the back of her upper shoulders into the ground. His dark pubic hairs tortuously teased her swollen clit with every jolt, causing her to moan louder and louder as he drove into her; sending the torrential waves growing even impossibly higher inside of her. She felt her womb itself throb achingly demanding his potent release.

Each thick strand of hair that brushed her clit earned a shameless and mindless whimper from the woman. Her hands fisted and uncurled, before curling again, as the waves continued to build.

She screamed out as loud as she could, when he drove into again, and his hairs hit her ultra sensitive clit at just the right angle to send her into utter bliss literally curling her toes from the intensity of her pleasure. He quickly followed her over that precarious edge, when he felt her walls quaking around him and begin milking him of his yet to be released seed.

He growled out animalistically and hammered into her full force, launching his own powerful release deep into her womb, before yanking her up to him by the hair and fusing their mouth together, as she mindlessly continued riding him, even though they were both now sitting up with him still hammering away inside of her.

She squeezed her thighs around his waist and bounced shamelessly impaling his shaft into her body. Their tongues fought fiercely for dominance, but in the end, he forced even her tongue to submit to superior prowess. He locked his arms around her and broke the kiss with another growl of pleasure, before moaning out his own earth shattering orgasm.

He continued hammering into her and suckled her neck like a man gone crazy with need, as she continued riding his dick frantically drawing out both of their orgasms as far as they possibly could. He growled greedily suckling tiny amounts of blood from the skin of her shoulder, before pulling back and laving the spot with his sinful tongue.

Vaguely her mind began to register the sting in her shoulder. He grabbed her full breasts and began feasting like a starving man on her nipple, driving all thoughts of protest from her mind. Their orgasms had finally finished, but he was already driving them into the depths of those tidal waves again.

All that he knew was an intense, soul deep need to completely possess the woman that he loved in every way. She was his and would never even want another when he was finished with her tonight.

With that driving his actions, he set his tongue and inner beast loose upon her body. Leaving not even a single inch of her delectable flesh- especially her breasts, neck, mouth, ears, or face untouched, as he continued pumping into her like a madman.

Her fingernails dug into the flesh of his shoulders as she leaned back giving the eager mouth access to wherever it wanted. She didn't care so long as it continued to pleasure her already highly sensitized body. When he was finally ready to stop torturing her with his tongue, and himself with the maddeningly slow pace of his thrusts; he shifted to roll them onto the ground with him on his back.

His nails dug into her hips and he guided her hips in the frantic pace that he wanted, forcing her to ride him this time, so that he could go even deeper and stare openly at her beautiful, naked body.

Using the power in her legs, she mindlessly rode him hard and furiously, lifting her hands into her hair as his slid up to cup her full breasts, loving the way she filled his palms. His thumbs and forefingers began rolling the peaked nipples between them and she increased her already frantic pace, crying out again and again at how good he felt slamming deep inside her.

Bankotsu began grunting and then crying out in male satisfaction, as he literally felt his toes curling from the indescribable pleasure. His hands fell to his sides to fist in the blanket. His eyes rolled back into his head and he was absolutely mindless whimpering a plea for her to continue, as his body burned with need.

She thrashed her head from side to side, placing her hands on his defined chest in order to support herself. Of their own accord, his arms locked behind her back, and she continued riding his hard length amazed by how good he felt.

She rode him wildly until both of their earth shattering orgasms completed and then collapsed onto his chest, panting harshly for many minutes, as their wildly beating hearts pounded against their chests.

When his passion clouded mind finally cleared, all Bankotsu could think was, _"Fucking incredible!" _as he blinked stunned and stared down at the gasping woman on his chest in utter amazement.

Smirking he thought_, "My beautiful Koneko. My beloved, and soon to be my wife."_ feeling absolutely delighted at the knowledge. One calloused hand slid began to trail up and down her back, as they both slowly drifted to sleep.

Torao transformed into his larger form and laid beside them, shielding his owners from any possible threats, or prying eyes, as he too closed his eyes to rest.

**--**

**A/N:Okay people, there is chapter ten- enjoy! XD**


	11. Bankotsu's wedding

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha! I do own Koneko AKA Kitty, and the plot, and story line..... There. I said it. (sighs)_**

**A/N: the Japanese name Takeshi means - bamboo tree, unbending. So in this case, it stands for unbending.**

**Chapter 11:**

The next morning they woke up just as the sun was rising. They lazily bathed in the hot spring together, taking care to scrub their bodies and hair free from sweat and dirt, and then dressed. Gathering their blanket, they returned to the village and Bankotsu used some rather…. persuasive measures, to convince the lecherous monk Miroku to wed them immediately.

He'd also taken extra measures to ensure the lecherous monk didn't ruin the wedding for his blushing bride by being perverse. To put it bluntly, Bankotsu had point blank informed the monk that if his wife ended up the least bit upset, because of Miroku's mouth or hands, or didn't like the ceremony; he'd never have to worry about having offspring, because he'd be unable to.

Removing his dagger from the wide eyed monk's crotch, Bankotsu smirked in satisfaction that the monk understood his meaning, and walked away to prepare for his wedding.

--

Bankotsu stood tall and proud in his pristine white silk hakamas and haori, while Koneko had dressed in her best yukata. It was light green with vivid blue and orange flowers decorating it.

They stood holding hands and smiling at each other in front of the small table, as Miroku conducted the ceremony, which he began by reading from the hymnal and then pouring the ceremonial Saki into a small bowl.

Koneko's warm amber eyes shone with pure happiness as she stared into Bankotsu's equally happy blue eyes.

Renkotsu brought over the thin sturdy bands that Bankotsu had secretly ordered him to make, and passed them to the monk. Miroku smiled and instructed, "Bankotsu, take this ring and recite the vows you have chosen, as you slip it onto Koneko's finger."

Nodding, Bankotsu held her smaller hand in his larger one and stared deep into her eyes, saying, "I vow to love and protect you always. To be a good provider for you and any children we have. I vow to treasure you and our children, for all of my days. I vow to be the best damned husband I possibly can to you and a decent father to our kids. And most importantly, I vow to never leave you unsatisfied."

Miroku's eyes widened as he thought, _"Is this some kind of joke?! He threatens me with bodily harm if I make one crack, and then he goes and says that?!" _He stared at the braid haired teenager in disbelief.

His tongue burned with the need to say something, but his eyes feel to his crotch and he thought determinedly_, "No, I won't do it. It must be some kind of test or something… yeah that's got to be it. He's testing me!"_

The rest of the crowd either stared in shock, shook their head, or grinned at their leader's unexpected, yet completely accurate comment.

Miroku thought_, "As much as I'm itching to say something, I won't." _adding to himself seriously,_ "I'd like to have kids with my beloved Sango someday soon."_ Forcing himself to swallow his retort, Miroku ruthlessly shoved temptation aside and kept a straight face as the ceremony continued.

Smirking at Koneko's blush, Bankotsu continued seriously, "I take you as my wife and offer my undying love, and devotion to only you. I promise to do everything within my power to see that you are happy and never want for anything, or feel alone again."

Sliding the thin yet sturdy diamond coated band onto her ring finger, he concluded, "With this ring, I claim you for my wife, and proclaim myself your husband." bestowing a kiss on the ring adorning her finger.

She smiled at him and Miroku said in a completely serious manner, "Koneko, take this ring and recite the vows you have chosen, as you slip it onto Bankotsu's finger."

She picked up the ring and stared into her warrior's blue eyes deeply, saying, "I vow to love and protect you always. To be the best wife that I can to you and the best mother I possibly can to our children. I promise to provide a good home for our family, a warm bed for you. I vow to relax you when you return home weary from a long day's work, and to ensure that you have good satisfying meals."

Inhaling a deep breath, she continued, "I take you as my husband, and offer my undying love and devotion to only you. I promise to do everything within my power to see that you are happy and never feel unwanted or unaccepted again."

Slipping the larger thin yet sturdy diamond coated band onto his ring finger, she finished, "With this ring, I claim you as my lord husband, and proclaim myself your wife."

For several moments, they stood there holding each other's hands before all in attendance and exchanging happy smiles.

Grinning Miroku dipped the sacred binding wraps into a separate bowl of Saki and held them up, asking for a blessing from Kami.

He brought them down and began carefully wrapping them around the left wrists of the bride and groom, as he said, "Kami above, we ask that you bless this union and help them to draw on each other's strength in times of sorrow. What the almighty Kami has joined here today, allow no being to ever render asunder."

He picked up the ceremonial Saki bowl and placed it in Bankotsu's hand. Bankotsu tilted the bowl to his mouth and sipped the spicy brew. Smiling he passed the bowl to Koneko. She tipped the bowl to her lips and sipped the brew, before passing it back to Bankotsu, who then passed it back to Miroku.

Grinning Miroku announced, "I present to you all of those here in attendance, Mr. and Mrs. Takeshi." Turning to Bankotsu with a lascivious grin, he added, "You may kiss your bride now."

Miroku grinned mentally patting himself on the back, he'd managed to make it through the ceremony and keep his highly prized body part intact.

Not needing a second's thought, Bankotsu smirked and wrapped his arms around Kitty dipping her, as his mouth fastened to hers in a soul searing kiss. After getting over her shock, she grinned and kissed him back eagerly, wrapping her arms around his thick chorded neck.

Jakotsu dabbed at the tears falling from his eyes and began weeping joyously. Sango and Kohaku blinked at his unusually emotional outburst, before clapping. Renkotsu and Suikotsu began clapping as well.

A minute later, Bankotsu righted his wife to her feet and pulled back breaking their kiss in desperate need of oxygen. She blushed and hid her face in his chest. He smirked holding her in his arms and they thought happily, _"We're finally married." _hugging each other as if they would never let go.

Torao was by their feet and mewled his approval before leaping onto Bankotsu's shoulder, and rubbing against his cheek affectionately. Kirara leapt onto Koneko's shoulder doing the same. They laughed and pet the nekos, before they leapt to the ground and began playing chase again.

Smiling the newlyweds held each other around the waist and were greeted by the witnesses, one by one, accepting their congratulations.

Miroku walked over wrapping an arm around Sango's waist, pulling her into his side. Smiling she leaned her head on his shoulder and the couples walked over to where the food was already cooking.

--

Everyone sat down around the small fire, and enjoyed their breakfast, while talking together.

The conversations ranged from the beautiful weather they were experiencing, to the happy couples ceremony. I t hadn't been you average traditional wedding ceremony.

For starters, neither of the newlyweds had worn the traditional wedding kimonos, or headpieces.

For another thing, their vows had been completely unique. The words exchanged had been from deep within each other's hearts, and were nothing like the normal wedding vows, making them all the more special to their spouses.

Eventually the topic changed to a more serious subject. Kohaku said, "So, we have the jobs settled, and the supplies are stored. Training has gone much better than had been originally anticipated. So, all we need now, is to decide who best should become our new village headman."

Silence fell over the gathered crowd, and slowly all eyes turned to Bankotsu, who was petting the ice neko he'd adopted into his family.

Sensing the many eyes upon his frame, he blinked a few times, before holding up his hands defensively to ward off their stares, and barked out, "No way, find someone else to be the paper pusher. I'm going to be out fighting and training new recruits." poking a finger into his own massive chest to emphasize his words.

Knowing how short of an attention span he had for menial tasks, his wife offered, "I could always handle the paperwork," Adding seriously," but people will be more likely to respect a man as the leader, then they would a woman." finishing with a hint of sadness in her eyes and tone.

Bankotsu's face turned into a frown. Remembering that Sango had mentioned before, that her father had been the headman, he cheered up a little, asking, "Well, why not Kohaku? I mean he's the next in line for the position anyways, right?"

Blinking in shock, Kohaku pointed out, "I'm still just a kid to most people. They would never accept a kid as the leader of a prominent clan of demon slayers. Besides which, I'm more of a follower, than a leader- always have been."

Sango agreed, "That's right. No offence little brother, but you've never had the confidence, or the tenacity, that being a leader entails."

Kohaku stared at her and said, "None taken." relieved that someone agreed with him.

Bankotsu scoffed, "Whatever." before protesting vehemently, "It's too damn much of a hassle for me and sounds like a boring job. No thanks!" shuddering in revulsion at the idea.

Everyone's eyes turned to Miroku and he said calmly, "I'm a man of peaceful intent. I am but a simple priest, not a leader by any means."

Looking at his men, Bankotsu smiled and asked, "What about Renkotsu? He's always been the brains of the original group. How about Ren?"

Renkotsu blinked at the unexpected offer and said, "No thanks big brother, you're far better suited to that position than me." holding up his hands defensively.

Bankotsu snorted, before declaring seriously, "I will stick to fighting the battles. I prefer being out in the middle of the action, not stuck behind a damned desk."

Kitty said, "The headman is rarely ever 'stuck behind a desk', but whatever. Let's just drop it for now. We have plenty of time after the winter, to appoint the village headman."

Afraid that they would be next to be asked, Suikotsu and Jakotsu both chimed in, "Leave me out of it."

Wanting to just forget about their worries and enjoy the beautiful day, Kitty grinned, reminding seriously, "Today is our wedding day, so no more of this headman business today. Everybody clear?" staring from one person to the next.

Sango sighed heavily and said, "You're right, Koneko. Today is a day of celebration. The business at hand can wait for another day." as she stood up to began playing her instrument.

Smiling Kitty stood up and held out a hand to her husband. After a moment's hesitation, he decided to throw caution to the wind and enjoy his wedding day. He grinned and pulled her into his arms and much to the others' surprises, they began dancing to the music.

Eventually everyone slowly joined in and Sango and Kohaku switched off on playing the instrument. Miroku behaved himself as he and Sango danced together. From time to time, they would also dance in a large circle, with everyone holding hands.

While the couples danced together, Jakotsu clapped happily and brought out two bottles of Saki, pouring them into everyone's cups.

It had been drastically different than the traditional wedding ceremony, and the celebration wasn't anywhere near as festive as it would have been with more people, but they enjoyed it nonetheless.

The remainder of the day was spent celebrating the joyous occasion, as well as the rebirth of the once mighty village, with everyone laughing and enjoying themselves. The meals were exquisite and everyone enjoyed the rare and peaceful day. Even the nekos joined in and celebrated with the humans.

**--**

**A/N: Okay, I know it's a little shorter than my normal length for this fic, but hey it's a great place o stop. So, there is chapter eleven everyone- enjoy! XD**


	12. Sango's wedding and a surprise

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha! I do own Koneko AKA Kitty, and the plot, and story line..... There. I said it. (sighs)**_

**Chapter 12:**

Seeing Koneko and Bankotsu get married, had finally given Sango the needed push to start her own 'happily ever after'. She told Miroku that she was ready for them to start their life together. He was ecstatic and immediately set things in motion.

So, the following week, Miroku and Sango requested that Koneko perform their wedding ceremony. She of course, was delighted to do so.

Sango stepped out of their cabin, dressed in her pale pink with green stripes yukata. Kohaku stood proudly beside her, in his yellow and black demon slayer uniform.

Grinning big as day, Kohaku dutifully walked his sister over to her fiancée and smiled raising the veil from her face, before passing her hand to Miroku's, and stepping back with a wink at the couple.

Miroku stood in front of the small ceremonial table, dressed in his purple and dark blue priest robes. His prayer beads still adorned his wrist, since he had grown used to them being there after so many years, but the hole in his hand had closed after the defeat of Naraku.

As Miroku accepted Sango's hand, he smiled. For the first time ever, her hair was down flowing around her shoulders, and framed her delicate face beautifully. Sango's brown eyes danced with happiness as she smiled at the man who held her heart.

Koneko smiled and began reading from the hymnal. Bankotsu and the others stood around watching with smiles on their faces.

After reading from the hymnal, Koneko poured the ceremonial Saki into the bowl and said, "I understand that you two have decided to go with the traditional vows of our people, correct?"

At Miroku's nod, she smiled and asked, "Who gives this woman away?"

Kohaku smiled and said proudly, "I do." earning a big smile from his sister.

Koneko smiled and began, "Very well. We gather here today, to honor and sanction the holy union of these two in the most sacred of bonds- matrimony."

Nodding to Miroku she said, "Take this ring, and repeat after me."

Miroku smiled, taking the ring and repeated, "I vow to love, honor, cherish, and protect you, for all of our days, in sickness and in health. I will never forsake you." At Koneko's nod, Miroku slipped the ring onto Sango's finger and finished by proclaiming proudly, "With this ring, I thee wed."

Koneko smiled instructing, "Sango take this ring and repeat after me." handing her the ring.

Sango took the ring, holding it near Miroku's finger and smiled, repeating, "I vow to love honor, cherish, and protect you, for all of our days, in sickness and in health. I will never forsake you." She slipped the ring onto his finger proclaiming happily, "With this ring, I thee wed."

Koneko held up the binding wraps, asking for Kami to bless them. She then lowered them and wrapped them around the couple's wrists and said, "What almighty Kami has joined and blessed here today, let no man or beast to ever tear apart."

She picked up the Saki bowl and handed it to Miroku. He smiled and sipped gingerly from the brew, before passing it to Sango. Sango smiled and sipped from the cup, before passing it back to Miroku, who passed it to Kitty and she placed it down, sprinkling a few drops onto the wraps, announcing, "By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you Man and wife." as she removed the wraps.

Smiling at Miroku, she said, "You can kiss her now."

Grinning Miroku pulled on Sango's arms, causing her to fall forward, crashing their lips together in their first official kiss as spouses.

Miroku nibbled her bottom lip as he stepped forward wrapping his arm around her waist. She opened to him and he slipped his tongue into her mouth.

When they broke for air, Sango blushed hiding her face in his chest, with a huge grin on her lips. Miroku winked at her.

Everyone cheered and clapped and then walked over to the big pot in the middle of the village where the stew was cooking.

--

Kitty walked over to the smaller fire and flipped the hotcakes and smiled as she felt her husband wrap his arms around her waist.

He brushed some strands of hair aside and nuzzled his cheek against hers, saying, "It was a nice ceremony love."

She smiled saying, "Thanks." smiling as Torao and Kirara came over mewling.

Bankotsu chuckled staring the small cats and suggested amused, "Go ask Kohaku if he can spare you a fish." The nekos mewled and ran to find Kohaku.

Bankotsu chuckled at their enthusiasm and watched as his wife finished cooking her treats.

Hearing his stomach growl she giggled and handed him the first hot cake saying, "Here, this will tide you over until the stew is finished."

Bankotsu grinned and sank his teeth into the thick flat bread and said, "Thanks babe," winking at her.

She nodded and said, "You're welcome, my handsome warrior." before walking off, to pass one each to the others.

Bankotsu's eyes dropped to her firm backside and he thought happily, "I still love to watch her walk." as his eyes followed the bounce of her firm cheeks. Smirking he finished his food and followed after her.

Jakotsu accepted the bread asking, "How much longer do you think before the snow will start falling?"

Kitty replied, "Not much longer I'm sure. The nights have already started getting much colder."

Passing one to Suikotsu she said, "Here ya go." and asked, "Did you check the goat house and make sure they have plenty of hay to keep them warm, Kohaku?" passing him a bread.

Kohaku nodded, "Yup. Plenty of hay, and the doors are secured to the frame, so if we shut the doors, they won't get out into the wind."

She smiled, "Good." Adding, "The milk is still a bit war if anyone wants any." pointing to the covered bucket.

Renkotsu accepted a cake and stirred the stew asking, "So what is our next move?"

Koneko replied, "For today, we celebrate the wedding; the rest can wait until later."

Miroku and Sango walked up holding hands and each accepted a bread cake. Sango said, "Yeah, today is another celebration. Tomorrow will be back to business as usual."

Miroku grinned and leaned over to his wife's ear, whispering, "And tonight, the real fun begins."

The demon slayer blushed, before whapping him upside the head and scolding, "Miroku," glaring at her husband. He gave her an impish grin and wriggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Kitty laughed and then fell silent as she felt her husband grope her rear. Twirling to face the smug mercenary, she growled, "Hey!"

Bankotsu smirked and silenced her protest with a kiss. Everyone else laughed and sat down for the stew, as Jakotsu doled it out.

Bankotsu broke the kiss smiling at her dazed expression and helped her sit down, accepting their food.

Sango said seriously, "At least I'm not the only one married to a letch."

Kitty chuckled and said, "Yeah, but they keep things interesting, ne?"

Sango laughed agreeing, "That is true. At least with them around, there is never a boring moment." and everyone laughed and began eating.

Halfway through her stew, Kitty placed her bowl aside and said, "Okay, that's enough for me at the moment." placing a hand on her stomach.

Bankotsu frowned asking concerned, "Are you alright babe?" adding, "You look a little pale."

Koneko smiled assuring, "I'm fine." Taking a deep breath she stared into his eyes and added, "At least, I will be in about seven months, give or take."

Bankotsu looked a little perplexed and asked, "What does seven months have to do with it?"

Koneko chuckled and informed him, "Because that's when the babies will be born." His eyes widened and she said bluntly, "Ban, we're having twins."

Bankotsu blinked a few times while the news soaked in, and everyone else gasped. She smiled cupping his cheek and pressed her lips to his, lightly kissing him, to pull him out of his shocked state.

Miroku asked, "Are you sure that it's twins?" frowning.

She pulled back chuckling, "Very. I've been dealing with pregnant women for many years now."

Bankotsu looked down at her and said, "I didn't even know you were pregnant yet."

She confessed, "I only confirmed it myself a few hours ago." patting the spot beside her.

Bankotsu pulled her up and hugged her grinning and asked, "I'm really going to be a papa?"

She assured, "Yup, to two happy children." hugging his waist, and leaning her head against his chest.

He picked her up spinning her around, grinning proud as can be as the excitement set in.

She smiled down at him and hugged him as he placed her on her feet and kissed her senseless.

Jakotsu squealed in delight, "I'm going to be an uncle." clapping his hands.

Bankotsu pulled back and smirked replying, "Yup." as Koneko stood beside him.

Sango grinned and said, "Wow! Congratulations," hugging her best friend.

Koneko smiled saying, "Thanks, I was going to wait until tomorrow to tell everyone, but-"

Sango assured, "No this is wonderful. I get to be an aunt." with excitement entering her eyes.

Bankotsu stared at his wife and instructed seriously, "You're not leaving this village without an escort- period."

She sighed and said, "I figured you would say that." nodding her head.

Suikotsu said, "This also means, no more heavy lifting until after the babies are born."

She nodded, "I know." as she scratched behind Torao's ears.

Bankotsu went into protective mode and said, "You're not going out on any jobs until they are born either."

When she opened her mouth to protest, he held up a hand a barked out, "I'm not having my wife and children in an unnecessary danger- period!" with finality in his voice.

Recognizing that he wasn't even going to debate it with her, Kitty sighed and acknowledged, "Fine, but, don't expect me to just sit around doing nothing either."

Bankotsu agreed, "There is still plenty you can do, like that paperwork you talked about, and the cooking, and milking the goats."

She nodded, saying, "Good. I'm glad we understand each other." as Torao rubbed against her legs purring.

He chuckled and said, "I know my wife too well, to think that she would completely stay off her feet and sit nice and safe at home." Adding with a teasing lilt, "I'm not that lucky."

She reminded, "No you're not." Adding seriously, "I'm glad you understand my need to stay active."

Bankotsu smirked, "Of course." and kissed her cheek, adding seriously, "As long as you follow Suikotsu's instructions."

She nodded and promised, "I will." kissing his jaw.

Bankotsu decreed firmly, "And you're not getting out of my sight, unless Sango or Jaky stays with you at all times."

She said, "Ban, honey, I realize that you want me safe, and I've agreed to things so far, but don't expect me to be coddled either. I will still carry on the way I always have, with a few exceptions."

Bankotsu sighed and said, "I know better than to think you would blindly obey orders. However, as long as you do not endanger yourself, or the children, I will allow it." staring her dead in the eye.

She smiled, "Good." Before instructing Jakotsu to see that the un eaten food got stored away for later. Jakotsu nodded and did so.

Koneko decided to take a brief nap, and walked inside her cabin, with Bankotsu following closely behind her. He tucked her in, kissing her forehead, and then walked back outside.

--

**A/N: Okay so there is chapter twelve everyone- enjoy XD**


	13. A heart to heart

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha! I do own Koneko AKA Kitty, and the plot, and story line..... There. I said it. (sighs)**_

**Chapter 13:**

**A few hours later:**

Koneko woke up with Torao curled against her stomach. She smiled and yawned, stretching a bit, before slipping off the futon, which was elevated by a sturdy wood platform that had been built about four feet and a half feet above floor level; by her clever and surprisingly multi talented husband.

He'd taken nearly a complete week to build the frame, add the platform, and sand it down to a smooth, even, level surface for them to put their futon on. He'd even doubled the thickness of their bed, by latching a second futon on top of it, allowing for a much softer and more comfortable sleeping area. It also made things much easier for them to stay warm during the colder nights.

With just a small fire going in the fire place located at the end of their room, they were able to successfully stay nice and toasty all through the night without having to get up and stoke the fire every few hours. Now they only got up once, maybe twice a night to toss a log or two into the fire, before going back to bed- which meant they got to get more rest than they had been.

On the wall to the right side of their bed, Banryu lay mounted, covered by its silken purple protective cloth. Renkotsu had agreed to fasten a sturdy mounting station on the wall for his leader's treasured companion. She smiled glad that Bankotsu had finally agreed to leave it safely stored in their home, rather than carrying it around the village with him.

On the other side of their bed, mounted on the wall was Hiraiku, her trusted weapon. In the living room she'd had her bow and a full quiver of arrows mounted just inside the door, for easy access.

Yawning, she carefully readjusted their blankets and sheet to lay flat on their bed, before padding into the kitchen on bare feet, to get a drink of water. After finishing her water, she placed the cup aside and walked outside onto the porch; looking around the area, hoping to spot her husband. Torao dutifully had jumped off the bed as soon as she'd climbed out of it. He mewled, following after his mistress.

--

Miroku stood over by the fire in the middle of the village guarding the stew and grinning from ear to ear.

Sango, had just recently come out of her hut, and was still a bit sore from making love with her husband. She smiled as she recalled how tender and caring he'd been. Despite being her first time, they made love a couple times. She gingerly walked over to the river and knelt down to was their clothes.

When the clothes were finished rinsing, she looked up, noticing that her friend was awake and moving around. Sango slowly walked over carrying her bucket of laundry and, said, "He's training with Kohaku and the others, over in the training area." guessing that her friend was searching for her husband.

Koneko smiled and said amused, "I should have known." Adding, "Thanks Sango." intending to walk over there, but Sango reached out and stopped her, by placing a firm hand on her arm.

Kitty blinked and turned to face her friend, asking, "What is it?" noticing the concerned look in her friend's deep brown eyes.

Sango requested, "Please Kitty, see if you can get him to reconsider. Kohaku has zero experience leading and is too young to be taken seriously as a headman." Adding solemnly, "Miroku is well… he's a monk." with a slight shrug.

Kitty nodded and assured, "I had already decided to talk to him about it. As a matter of fact, that's part of why I was looking for him." as she pat her friend's hand lightly, before removing it and walking off.

Sango nodded and walked back over to her cabin, to finish folding her and Miroku's laundry.

--

When Koneko arrived at the training grounds, she smiled when she saw that her husband was clearly in his element. She watched in fascination as he moved gracefully, almost as if he were dancing. She stood there noting each movement, as his defined muscles rippled beneath the taunt, tanned skin of his back, while he and the others continued working out.

Each participant moved flawlessly as if they were all in some kind of an ancient, graceful, choreographed dance of combat. Each strike of metal upon metal rang clearly through the air, as the sharp katana blades clashed.

When they eventually switched to their preferred slayer weapons, the gigantic demon bones and chains made their own unique type of music in the otherwise calm air.

As each of the males lunged to strike their opponent's, Koneko's eyes remained on only one- her husband. His thick midnight colored silky hair had started coming loose from his normally tight braid, and was carelessly flying behind him, as he moved in for the next maneuver.

His face was slightly flushed from the heat of the sun and the fact that he had been working out for a long time now. She was even willing to be that most of the light flush was from the sheer excitement radiating off his body in waves. No one could ever deny that her husband thoroughly enjoyed battle; even a mock battle excited him.

A thin sheen of sweat glistened on his face and upper body, which was bare as he had gotten too hot long ago and had removed his haori, tossing it aside to allow some of the air to cool his perspiring chest.

She watched as the scar on his left shoulder blade stretched and retracted with each of his movements. She remembered the tale of how he'd received that scar. Like so many of the others, he'd received in previous battles.

Late at night when they were cuddling in bed, she would trace his scars and ask him about each one. He would smirk and begin telling her the story behind each of them. When she was done rubbing his aches away, he would then rub her back and feet, and ask about her scars.

As any true warrior did, they both had several scars, ranging from mild to very prominent. But to each of them, the flaws marking their otherwise perfect skin, only added to the allure of each other's bodies.

She lost herself for several minutes, as her brain recalled a few of their more, intimate sessions that the scar explanations had led to. Lightly blushing, she shook her head clearing her mind, and focused back on the training that was winding down.

As she noticed that her husband and the others were slowing down a bit, she cleared her throat and said amused, "I thought that I would find you out here." drawing their attention to herself.

Bankotsu smirked and asked seriously, "Where else would I be?" before placing his weapons aside, and moving over to kiss her forehead asking, "Did you have a nice rest?"

She chuckled and said, "Yes, thanks." brushing some of his hair away from his chin, to place a soft kiss there.

He smirked and hopped over the railing, before draping an arm around her shoulder and suggesting, "Let's get out of this sun a while." as he scooped up his haori off of the railing. She nodded and they walked back over to their hut together.

Kohaku and the guys grabbed up all the weapons and put them away, before returning to their daily tasks.

--

Koneko made them some tea and carried it out to their porch. She sat beside her husband and said, "We need to talk Ban."

He sipped his tea and asked, "What's on your mind?" staring at her over the rim of his cup.

She took a deep breath preparing herself for the argument that was sure to ensue, and said, "I want you to reconsider becoming the headman of our village."

He frowned and said, "It's a boring job, what else is there to consider?" with slight annoyance in his voice.

She stared into his eyes and replied, "How about the fact that I'm carrying twins?" Adding a bit sulkily, "Or the fact that Sui says I won't be allowed to travel much until after they are born?"

Bankotsu sighed and muttered, "I still don't see why that would mean I need to be the headman."

She said, "You're the only one here who has any experience leading a group of well trained fighters. I can't do it because I can't travel."

He started to say something, but she held up a hand and said, "Hear me out, please?"

He grit his teeth and nodded, signaling for her to continue. She sighed and said, "Someone has to go out and talk to our clients, to decide whether or not to take the jobs."

Taking a breath, she continued, "Kohaku is too young, he'd never be taken seriously by any of the clients. Plus, he's never led a day in his life. He's a born follower."

Bankotsu sighed heavily, but had to admit, at least to himself, that she was right about the kid.

She said, "Miroku is a monk and quite frankly he just doesn't have what it takes to be a leader." Adding, "He's good at advising, but is not and never will be good leadership material."

Bankotsu frowned. She continued, "Jakotsu is too much of a flirt with men to be a good leader." He sighed acknowledging she was right about that.

She said, "Suikotsu is an excellent doctor, as well as a talented fighter, but his dual personalities would hamper any leading he might try to do."

Bankotsu held up a hand and said, "I get it. But I don't want to be the headman. It involves lost of wasted time doing paper work, which is boring as hell."

He stared into her eyes and said seriously, "I need to be out where the action is, not stuck behind a damned desk."

She said, "I already told you that I will do the paperwork." Adding, "You'll have plenty of time to train with the men and to instruct any new recruits. For all intents and purposes you will still be the 'leader' just a bit more involved."

He frowned asking, "How much more 'involved' are you talking about?" staring at his wife.

She explained, "As headman, you would be the one negotiating payments and such with the customers- much like you did with the daimyos and stuff when you all were mercenaries."

She clarified, "I would deal with any and all paperwork. But, you would still need to collect the payments, and ensure that the customers got a thorough job from our people." He rubbed his chin thoughtfully as she continued.

"You would have as much time as you wanted to train with the others and would handle training all new recruits." Adding seriously, "With a competent headman such as yourself, we would draw in more customers, and as word spread that the slayers had regained their strength; we would get new recruits eager to train as slayers and build the village back to its former glory."

He nodded thinking everything over a while, as his wife continued listing off all of the reasons why they needed a headman and why he was best suited to that position.

When she was finished, she said sadly, "As much as I hate to acknowledge the fact, I can't do this, because Sui is right… too much traveling isn't wise for me or the twins." as her eyes dimmed.

Bankotsu released a heavy sigh and asked, "You promise to handle **all **paperwork, so that I can spend my time out battling demons and training?" as he eyed her skeptically.

She said, "Yes, I promise." Adding slightly happier, "The paperwork will at least give me something to do to keep me from going stir crazy locked away in this village."

He chuckled and then said seriously, "Alright, I'll do it." watching as her face light up.

She asked, "Really?" trying to contain her excitement, as she stared at her husband.

Bankotsu smirked answering, "You said that I would still be leader, and as long as I can still be in the midst of the action, it wouldn't really be any different than things are now," shrugging in a careless fashion.

She grinned and threw herself into his arms, crying out happily, "Thank you!" as she hugged him excitedly.

Bankotsu smirked and pulled her properly into his lap, before kissing her passionately. Her eyes fluttered closed as she began kissing him back. He broke the kiss adding, "I also want to provide a safe home for you and out kids." placing a hand lovingly over her stomach.

She smiled and said, "Thank you Ban." and leaned over to kiss him. He leaned towards her and brushed his lips against hers, intending to kiss her again, when they both yanked back staring at each other with wide eyes, as a loud commotion sounded just outside of the gate.

Bankotsu set her aside and ran to retrieve Banryu, before running to the gate, demanding what all of the commotion was about. Without hesitation, Kitty snatched her bow and quiver down and followed after her husband. She might be pregnant, and therefore unable to wield Hiraiku, but she could still fight, and Kami help anyone who told her differently!

--

**A/N: Okay, so that's chapter thirteen, enjoy everyone! XD**


	14. Retrun of Koneko's Ex

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha! I do own Koneko AKA Kitty, and the plot, and story line..... There. I said it. (sighs)**_

**A/N: Hebiki= snake/serpent + yellow.**

**Chapter 14:**

Outside the gate, a loud crash was heard, as well as the frantic scream of what sounded like a female, running for their life, from something big and heavy.

Bankotsu tore off out of the gate, with Kitty hot on his heels, bow in hand and arrows strapped across her back. Torao immediately followed after his mistress. Everyone else quickly followed suit.

Bankotsu arrived just in time to see a man being chased by a large ogre demon, as he screamed in a high pitched voice, "Somebody help me!" running wide eyed with his heart slamming hard against his scrawny chest as the ogre made a clumsy grab toward him again.

Torao took up a protective stance before his mistress in his larger form, intending to defend her, and if needed to fly her back out of harm's way. Kirara had taken up a defensive stance next to her mistress as well.

Kitty stopped dead in her tracks and her jaw dropped as she mumbled stunned, "It can't be." shaking her head in disbelief, as she lowered her bow, and placed her arrow back in the quiver on her back.

The man threw himself to the ground, curling into a fetal position and whimpering in fright. His body began trembling and the air reeked of fear.

Bankotsu raised a brow at the guy's actions, and scoffed thinking disgustedly, _"What a coward." _before leaping into the air, and bringing down his mighty halberd, burying it deep in the skull of the intruding demon.

The sharp blade sliced opened the ogre's head and Bankotsu pushed his full body weight behind the blade, continuing to drive the blade down; rending the flesh with a sickening wet sound as the skin ripped apart, sending blood all over the place.

Bankotsu ignored the sticky substance, as he continued driving the blade through the massive demon's body, until the demon fell with a massive thud, which shook the ground. It was cut into two clean halves.

Just before reaching the ground, Bankotsu jumped back, ripping the blade free and sent blood streaming through the air, as he twirled his companion around and landed solidly on his feet a few feet back from the dead demon's corpse.

Noticing the man cowering and quaking with fear, Bankotsu rolled his eyes and muttered, "You can get up now." resting Banryu heavily against his shoulder, and placing a hand on his hip, as he eyed the man with disdain.

Seeing that there was no real threat, Torao and Kirara both resumed their smaller forms and mewled.

Koneko snapped out of her shock and walked towards the man. She stood staring down at him and drew her foot back, planting it into the man's stomach hard, earning a grunt of pain from him.

She rolled her eyes and said boredly, "Cut the drama and get the hell up already, you weak, pathetic excuse of a man."

The man's eyes widened as he heard her voice and the words registered. Only one person ever had the audacity to speak to him like that. He looked up and stared at her in shock for a minute. His heart leapt for joy. He'd finally found her.

He grinned and jumped up hugging her, saying, "Koneko it really is you. I'm so glad that I finally found you." nuzzling his cheek against hers.

Her face adapted a look of horror and she doubled up her fist. She punched him off of her, sending him to the ground again, and growled out annoyed, "Keep your filthy hands off me, Hebiki." before storming over to stand by Bankotsu's side.

She made a show of removing his touches, as if he left her feeling dirty or something, and sighed asking, "What the hell are you doing here?"

Hebiki frowned and picked himself up off the ground. He dusted himself off and said, "I came looking for you."

She frowned and asked, "Why?" staring at him as if she couldn't stand him.

He answered, "So that we can get married." as if it were obvious, while staring at her as if she'd grown a couple extra heads.

Bankotsu's eyes narrowed at the man and he ground out, "What did you say?"

Hebiki noticed the anger in the man's eyes and repeated explained in a scared manner, "I'm her fiancé."

Bankotsu's eyes became colder as he clenched his jaw. Before he could say anything, Kitty cut him off correcting seriously, "**Ex **fiancé," and turned to her husband explaining, "He's the one I was telling you about."

Bankotsu snorted derisively and said, "listen here Hebiki, I don't give a fuck what you think. **My **Kitty isn't going anywhere- least of all with a schmuck like you." glairing daggers at the quaking coward in front of him, as his strong arm wrapped possessively around his wife's hip.

Koneko smiled and pat Ban's cheek assuring, "Relax Ban, I have no intention of leaving- especially not with that thing." jabbing a finger in her ex's direction.

Hebiki's face turned red with anger as he said, "I am not a thing!" glaring at her as he added huffing, "And you are leaving with me, whether you like it or not."

Bankotsu snorted again. Kitty said, "Not happening Hebiki!" Before frowning and asking curiously, "Just how did you even find me?"

Hebiki replied, "I heard a rumor a while back about a priestess/warrior and some companions that had been traveling this way. When the person telling me the story, described the woman who had helped them, and her immense beauty, I knew that it had to be you."

She snorted and demanded, "Just how the hell **did **you manage to survive that slaughter anyways?"

Hebiki stuttered, "Uh well, the truth is that I-" shifting his eyes to the ground nervously.

She scowled and accused, "You ran away, didn't you?" glaring at him with her hands on her hips.

He became a bit nervous under her harsh gaze and said, "No, no, I-"

She cut him off again. "Bullshit! You ran off just like the coward you are."

Removing Bankotsu's hand from her waist, she stormed over to Hebiki and delivered a loud, vicious slap across his face, fuming, "Instead of staying to help defend your village, you ran off with your tail between your legs. Didn't you?" glaring at him with her eyes daring him to deny it again.

Knowing that he couldn't honestly deny her accusation, he looked down at the ground and said, "I-"

She huffed and stormed away to begin ranting at him. "You're nothing but a damned coward, that's what you are! You **never **change Hebiki- always turning tail at the first sign of trouble."

She continued tearing into him verbally, giving him a well deserved tongue lashing; while pacing with her hands fisted at her sides.

Hebiki sighed and stood there, rubbing his cheek and feeling like an idiot. He'd spent the last six months searching for her. Now that he'd finally found her, instead of welcoming him with open arms like she was supposed to, the bitch was lecturing him.

Bankotsu stood there smirking, highly amused as he watched his fiery tempered pregnant wife lecturing the scrawny man. Sango and the others stood watching slightly amused at the display as well.

She continued, "I can't believe that you would just run away like that. You could have at least warned everybody of the impending attack, which you obviously had to have **some **knowledge about, because you ran away, like usual." ending in a condescending tone.

He defended, "I left to look for you. I wanted to make sure you had reached the sick village okay and were safe."

She scoffed, "I can take care of myself just fine, thank you. I sure as hell don't need a weakling coward like **you** protecting me." as she stood in front of him glaring at him, with her hands planted firmly on her hips.

Hebiki sighed and muttered, "All I found of you was a torn bloody piece of your haori." as he pulled it out of his pocket, showing her.

She slapped it out of his hand and said sternly in a voice laced heavy with disproval, "You have no honor whatsoever! You should be ashamed of yourself Hebiki. You practically left everyone, including your own cousin, there to die brutally at the hands of those obviously irate demons."

Eyes filling with sadness and sorrow at the many lives lost that day, she said, "If I had know, I would have at least tried to warn them, not run away like only a coward could."

Having had enough of her tearing into him, Hebiki demanded accusingly, "Who are you to lecture me about honor when you shacked up with another man, without knowing for sure that I was dead?!" as his angry grey eyes bore into her with pure anger.

He raised a hand to strike her across the face, but was stopped by the man with the braid, who moved so fast that he hadn't even seen him, until he was crushing the guy's wrist.

Bankotsu ground out, "Try that again and you will end up eating the damned thing," glaring at him menacingly, as he nearly crushed the bones of the hand hard enough to break them.

Hebiki whimpered in pain and tried to withdraw his hand. Bankotsu scoffed and dropped the hand, roughly shoving the man away, and moved to stand protectively between his wife and the intruder, glaring the man in front of him down.

"_Scratch that, this cowardly fool is not a man, he's a mere boy,"_ Bankotsu thought smugly, continuing to stare the guy down.

Hebiki stared at Koneko and mentioned, "You were promised to me, way before he," stabbing an accusing finger at the annoying male beside her as he finished, "ever even came into the picture."

She argued, "Not by my choice I wasn't." adding angrily, "You whined to that damned headman until he gave in to your pathetic pleas and betrothed us, just to get you to leave him the hell alone." rolling her eyes at the memory.

Hebiki sputtered, "So what. In the end I got you now didn't I?" puffing his chest out with pride.

She snorted and muttered, "I reiterate, **not** by **my **choice." glaring at him. She was beyond annoyed that this snake had slithered back into her life, even if only temporarily.

Having heard all he was willing to listen to, Bankotsu bellowed out, "Enough!" and faced the man informing him point blank, "My **wife **isn't going anywhere with the likes of you! Now leave, before I forget I'm supposed to have manners." glaring at him angrily.

Hebiki's eyes widened at the announcement of his beloved Koneko being married to this arrogant man, before narrowing at the man. He finally couldn't take it anymore and doubled up his fist, slamming hard it into the smug face of the man, who had just shattered his happiness.

Bankotsu smirked at him and then punched him off of him and dropped Banryu to the ground, in favor of tackling them man. With the sickening thud of fist hitting flesh, they swapped punches back and forth for a good ten minutes; with Bankotsu of course, doing most of the damage.

Bankotsu ended up on top. He punched Hebiki dead in the face again, sending the man's head snapping back harshly, before dropping him with an icy warning, "Do not ever try to hit me again." as angry nearly black eyes glared through the weakling in his clutches.

Standing to tower over the man who was now rolling in pain on the ground, Bankotsu warned in a deadly tone, "Stay the hell away from my wife, and don't ever make the mistake of showing your pathetic ass around here again." He finished by delivering a vicious kick to the man's stomach, which sent Hebiki skidding across the dirt, groaning in pain, before he landed nearly stuffed between the massive halves of the demon ogre, whose flesh was beginning to rot by the smell of things.

Bankotsu sent one last scathing glare at the man, before ordering, "Miroku, Suikotsu, get that pathetic filth out of my sight!" and bent down to pick up Banryu. He snatched Kitty's hand, leading his wife back into their village, with an angry stride. Torao snorted in disgust at the stranger and followed after his master and mistress.

--

Hebiki struggled to a sitting position and spat some blood out while favoring his bruised ribs, as he slowly made it to his feet. Suikotsu and Miroku made sure the man made it to the safety of the next closest village, before leaving to return to their new homes.

--

Hebiki was taken into the residential healer's place and fell unconscious. The healer worked on him for many hours, cleaning the various cuts, and abrasions, before sitting down to eat, satisfied that his patient would survive, despite the massive injuries he'd sustained.

--

**A/N: I'd say Hebiki should have left before making the mistake of pissing off a man of Bankotsu's stature, huh? **

**Well anyways, that is chapter fourteen. Sadly, this story as well is coming to a close. In fact, all that remains is the epilogue, which will be up soon. Enjoy everyone! XD**


	15. Epilogue

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha! I do own Koneko AKA Kitty, all OCs and the plot, and story line..... There. I said it. (sighs)_**

**Hideo translates to- excellent male. Katsu translates to- victorious. Masao translates to- righteous, holy. and Kishi translates to- long and happy life.**

**A big thanks to The Invisible Author for proofing this! XD **

**Original Epilogue:**

Bankotsu's face was slightly more rugged and showing signs of gaining a bit. It no longer looked like a teenager's face but was still incredibly handsome. His jaw was firmer and hinted at his immense strength. His hair was still pure black and in its customary braid.

He was currently shirtless, exposing his rock-hard abs and muscular shoulders and chest to all around, dripping slightly with sweat, out in the training yard working out with his sixteen-year-old twins and Miroku and Sango's slightly younger children.

The village had began to grow and they already had new recruits waiting for their turn in the training area. Kohaku was off visiting Sesshomaru and Kagome's lands and courting Rin.

--

Hideo was tanned like his father. He had his father's baby-face features. He was also inhumanly strong and had a solid, muscular build, much like Bankotsu's. His eyes however were a soft caramel color like Koneko's.

His straight jet black hair reached his shoulders to pool around his usually bare shoulder, and was often left to fly free in the wind. His bangs were like his father's.

Like his father, his hakamas and haori, though a soft, light blue silk compared to his father's pure white, were always in pristine condition, and he only wore his slayer uniform when he had to go out on a job.

He had inherited the calmer temperament of his mother, meaning it took longer to ignite his temper, but it was just as volatile as his mother's. However, he was just as mischievous as his father. Growing up, he'd often found himself facing his mother's fearsome wrath for one stunt or another.

--

Katsu favored her mother's slightly lighter complexion, with her father's striking blue eyes. Her hair also jet black, was slightly wavy when not tied up in her usual braid, with the bangs curling to frame her porcelain looking face. Her frame was slender yet powerful like her mother's. Though she had inherited some of her mother's spiritual powers, she far preferred being out on the battlefield with her father.

Like her stubborn mother, she refused to wear a kimono most of the time and opted for a medium colored hakama and a haori when not donning the slayer uniform.

She had inherited her mother's breathtaking beauty her as well as her mother's will of iron. She had also inherited her father's fearsome strength and quick to explode temperament. Needless to say, anyone stupid enough to chance the girl's wrath usually got an earful and more often than not ended up kissing the dirt.

--

Fifteen year old Masao looked much like his father, but his hair was longer and usually worn in a ponytail high on top of his head. His eyes were a soft brown like his mother's, and he had a mixture of his father's strong jaw and his mother's high cheekbones. His build was similar to that of his father's, not too muscular, yet strong and he moved quickly.

He was often garbed in a free flowing robe like his father's though mint green and forest green, compared to his father's dark blue and purple. He had inherited some of his father's spiritual powers.

His temperament was slow but dangerous like his mother's. Yet, he had a bit of a lecherous streak in him like his father's, which drove his poor mother nuts at times.

--

Fourteen-year-old Kishi favored her mother's strong nose and jaw, but had her father's deep blue eyes. Her complexion was pale like her mother's. Her hair was shorter than her mother's, just reaching her shoulders, and straight. It was always worn down.

Her temperament was that of her father's. She usually had a rather calm peaceful air about her. It took a lot to rile her up. Her mother sometimes worried that she was just a little bit too laid back, although she was an excellent demon slayer just like her mother.

--

The four teenagers listened aptly, giving the headman their full attention as he began instructing them in the best ways to take out a larger demon adversary.

Sango, Miroku, Jakotsu, Renkotsu, and Suikotsu watched as the younger warriors were taught.

Koneko had her hair back in its usual high ponytail. Her face too was showing signs of maturity and had gone from a soft angelic look, to that of a strong yet gorgeous woman. She walked over in her hakama and haori, carrying the milk bucket and asked amused, "Are we having fun here?"

The teenagers spotted the milk and noticed their headman making a fast beeline for his wife and chuckled.

Bankotsu asked, "Is that fresh?" giving her a puppy pout.

She chuckled and handed him a cup, which he eagerly drank before kissing her cheek and saying, "Thanks, babe." winking at her. She grinned, nodding at him, as she bent to pour the small heard of nekos kittens some fresh milk in a big pot.

She smiled as the kittens all ran over mewling and began lapping up the treat. She chuckled as Kirara and her mate Torao walked over to watch over their numerous brood. She scratched behind both of their ears, before standing back up.

Each of the children walked over retrieving their cup and drank it eagerly. They were still growing and needed the milk for strong bones.

--

As they finished their milk, Masao got a sly look on his face and snuck over, fondling Katsu's enticingly firm and round rear.

Her eyes went wide with shock and her startled shriek rent the air. She rounded on the boy with narrowed eyes and doubled up her fist.

Before he knew what happened, her fist collided with his face, sending him to the ground as she stomped over, slamming him to the ground under her foot. She leaned down in his face, cracking her fists and growled out, "Hands off, you baka hentai!" glaring at him murderously.

Despite having her son being threatened by a girl, Sango couldn't help but be impressed with how the girl stood up for herself.

Koneko chuckled and said, amused, "That's my girl alright." She was grinning proud as can be, as her daughter proceeded to warn the lecherous kid to keep his distance, before delivering a resounding slap across his face and storming off in a huff.

The other kids stood there wide-eyed a few minutes and for once were tongue-tied.

Bankotsu's glare went from the boy who was currently under his daughter's foot, to the kid's father and he growled out, "Miroku, control your lecherous son, and keep him away from my daughter," slowly advancing towards the monk.

Miroku's eyes widened and the impressed smirk from his son's actions fell from his face, as he said, "Me? Why don't you control your daughter and her dangerous temper?" walking towards the angry, former mercenary leader, prepared to defend his son.

Bankotsu ground out, "She wouldn't need to control her temper if your son wasn't groping her ass." before tackling the monk to the ground with a growl of frustration. They began wrestling around on the ground exchanging verbal blows while trying to one-up each other.

As the grown males continued fighting it out on the ground, dirtying their clothes, the adults stood around laughing and agreed that some things would never change.

Masao sat on the ground rubbing his bruised cheek fondly, wearing his father's patented lascivious grin and thought blissfully, _"It was well worth the price."_

**--**

**Sadly everyone, that's the end of AMEL. I'd like to take a moment to thank everyone who has read and reviewed this fic. Nothing would be as rewarding without the support of my readers! XD**

**Okay here is my current dilemma, you see, I came up with two {I think} awesome endings and can't decide which one that I like best. **

**SO, I'm leaving the choice of which one will become the 'set in stone' ending, up to you {my readers} **

**So here's the deal: I'm going to post both ideas as the 'original' and 'alternate' ending. And let you vote at the poll for which one you like best! **

**This poll will last for two weeks, and then the 'set in stone' ending will be posted as the official ending. So be sure to vote at the poll on my profile, for which ending you like best! XD**


	16. Alternate Epilogue

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha! I do own Koneko AKA Kitty, all OCs and the plot, and story line..... There. I said it. (sighs)**_

**Hideo translates to- excellent male. Katsu translates to- victorious. Masao translates to- righteous, holy. and Kishi translates to- long and happy life.**

**Alternate Epilogue:**

Bankotsu's face was slightly more rugged and showing signs of gaining a bit. It no longer looked like a teenager's face but was still incredibly handsome. His jaw was firmer and hinted at his immense strength. His hair was still pure black and in its customary braid.

He was currently shirtless, exposing his rock-hard abs and muscular shoulders and chest to all around, dripping slightly with sweat, out in the training yard working out with his sixteen-year-old twins and Miroku and Sango's slightly younger children.

The village had began to grow and they already had new recruits waiting for their turn in the training area. Kohaku was off visiting Sesshomaru and Kagome's lands and courting Rin.

--

Hideo was tanned like his father. He had his father's baby-face features. He was also inhumanly strong and had a solid, muscular build, much like Bankotsu's. His eyes however were a soft caramel color like Koneko's.

His straight jet black hair reached his shoulders to pool around his usually bare shoulder, and was often left to fly free in the wind. His bangs were like his father's.

Like his father, his hakamas and haori, though a soft, light blue silk compared to his father's pure white, were always in pristine condition, and he only wore his slayer uniform when he had to go out on a job.

He had inherited the calmer temperament of his mother, meaning it took longer to ignite his temper, but it was just as volatile as his mother's. However, he was just as mischievous as his father. Growing up, he'd often found himself facing his mother's fearsome wrath for one stunt or another.

--

Katsu favored her mother's slightly lighter complexion, with her father's striking blue eyes. Her hair also jet black, was slightly wavy when not tied up in her usual braid, with the bangs curling to frame her porcelain looking face. Her frame was slender yet powerful like her mother's. Though she had inherited some of her mother's spiritual powers, she far preferred being out on the battlefield with her father.

Like her stubborn mother, she refused to wear a kimono most of the time and opted for a medium colored hakama and a haori when not donning the slayer uniform.

She had inherited her mother's breathtaking beauty her as well as her mother's will of iron. She had also inherited her father's fearsome strength and quick to explode temperament. Needless to say, anyone stupid enough to chance the girl's wrath usually got an earful and more often than not ended up kissing the dirt.

--

Fifteen year old Masao looked much like his father, but his hair was longer and usually worn in a ponytail high on top of his head. His eyes were a soft brown like his mother's, and he had a mixture of his father's strong jaw and his mother's high cheekbones. His build was similar to that of his father's, not too muscular, yet strong and he moved quickly.

He was often garbed in a free flowing robe like his father's though mint green and forest green, compared to his father's dark blue and purple. He had inherited some of his father's spiritual powers.

His temperament was slow but dangerous like his mother's. Yet, he had a bit of a lecherous streak in him like his father's, which drove his poor mother nuts at times.

--

Fourteen-year-old Kishi favored her mother's strong nose and jaw, but had her father's deep blue eyes. Her complexion was pale like her mother's. Her hair was shorter than her mother's, just reaching her shoulders, and straight. It was always worn down.

Her temperament was that of her father's. She usually had a rather calm peaceful air about her. It took a lot to rile her up. Her mother sometimes worried that she was just a little bit too laid back, although she was an excellent demon slayer just like her mother.

--

The four teenagers listened aptly, giving the headman their full attention as he began instructing them in the best ways to take out a larger demon adversary.

Sango, Miroku, Jakotsu, Renkotsu, and Suikotsu watched as the younger warriors were taught.

Koneko had her hair back in its usual high ponytail. Her face too was showing signs of maturity and had gone from a soft angelic look, to that of a strong yet gorgeous woman. She walked over in her hakama and haori, carrying the milk bucket and asked amused, "Are we having fun here?"

The teenagers spotted the milk and noticed their headman making a fast beeline for his wife and chuckled.

Bankotsu asked, "Is that fresh?" giving her a puppy pout.

She chuckled and handed him a cup, which he eagerly drank before kissing her cheek and saying, "Thanks, babe." winking at her. She grinned, nodding at him, as she bent to pour the small heard of nekos kittens some fresh milk in a big pot.

She smiled as the kittens all ran over mewling and began lapping up the treat. She chuckled as Kirara and her mate Torao walked over to watch over their numerous brood. She scratched behind both of their ears, before standing back up.

Each of the children walked over retrieving their cup and drank it eagerly. They were still growing and needed the milk for strong bones.

--

Kishi glanced at Hideo over the rim of her cup. He looked so adorably cute with the childish grin of delight on his face as he savored the goat milk.

She sighed wistfully and thought, _"Always being a proper girl can be such a drag sometimes."_

As she watched the joy play across his handsome face, she smirked behind her cup and thought_, "Oh what the hell. Just this once, I'm going to be a bit naughty."_ and slowly made her way over to him.

She came up behind him and grinned as she reached over, getting a nice handful of his firm backside and said, "Very nice." with approval shinning in her eyes.

Hideo's eyes widened slightly when he felt a hand fondling his derriere and he turned to face his assaulter with a shocked expression. Quickly masking his shock, his eyes soon danced with mischief and a slow smug smirk crossed his face.

His medium timbre asked, "You think so, eh?" as he smirked at the usually shy girl, watching her blush. He wriggled his eyebrows at her suggestively and said, "Yours too," giving her an impish grin as the fact that his hand was rubbing her bottom registered in her face, making her blush deeper, with a small grin hidden by her ducked head.

Their siblings stood there laughing at the unexpected sight before them.

Sango, who had been shocked at her daughter's audacity so much that her jaw dropped, regained her composure and smiled, thinking, _"Maybe she does take after her father a little bit after all."_

Miroku, who stood off to the side smirking at his daughter's display, quickly narrowed his eyes at the boy, warning, "Oi, hands off my daughter you lech."

Unable to stop herself, Sango burst out laughing and said, "Now if that isn't the pot calling the kettle black, I don't know what is." continuing to laugh.

Bankotsu burst out laughing and said proudly, "That's my boy, alright," grinning big as day.

Koneko shook her head amused and said, "Like father, like son." earning wolfish grins from both her husband and son, and laughs from the rest of the adults.

--

**Okay everyone, that's the end of AMEL. I'd like to take a moment to thank everyone who has read and reviewed this fic. Nothing would be as rewarding without the support of my readers! XD**

**Okay here is my current dilemma, you see, I came up with two {I think} awesome endings and can't decide which one that I like best. **

**SO, I'm leaving the choice of which one will become the 'set in stone' ending, up to you {my readers} **

**So here's the deal: I'm going to post both ideas as the 'original' and 'alternate' ending, and let you vote at the poll for which one you like best! **

**This poll will last for two weeks, and then the 'set in stone' ending will be posted as the official ending. So be sure to vote at the poll on my profile, for which ending you like best! XD**


End file.
